


Fate

by Cath_Fiction023



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Jérémy est nouveau en ville, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, avec un peu d aide, bien sûr, est un asshole, il rencontre Alex qui, mais ils finissent par tomber amoureux, of course
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_Fiction023/pseuds/Cath_Fiction023
Summary: I didn't mean to fall in love with him... it was just that... Fate.~.~Après un événement qui renversa sa vie, Jérémy Harris, un adolescent qui vivait une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, se retrouve à aller vivre avec sa tante loin de chez lui et de tout ce qu'il a toujours connu.Nouvelle ville, nouvelle maison, nouvelle école, nouveaux amis, mais surtout, nouvelle vie...Jamais Jérémy n'aurait cru que ce nouvel environnement changerait autant son quotidien. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une personne en particulier serait capable de le chambouler ainsi...





	1. Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> Choses importante à savoir sur cette histoire :
> 
> 1\. Histoire se déroulant entre deux hommes (BoyXBoy)  
> 2\. Histoire contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel (Lemon, smut, Yaoi peu importe le nom que vous lui donner)  
> 3\. Histoire contenant un langage vulgaire
> 
> C'est ma première histoire boyxboy alors soyez indulgent, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va vous plaire!!:) Je suis assez fière de ce que donne le résultat final de cette histoire, alors j'espère que vous aller l'aimer autant que moi xx 
> 
> Bonne lecture xx

« Je suis un monstre »

 

**"Aujourd'hui est une journée qui restera graver dans la mémoire de beaucoup de gens. Vers 14 heures, dans la Vectra Bank à Aspen au Colorado, cinq hommes cagoulé son entré dans l'intention de cambrioler la banque et avant de s'enfuir, ils ont lancé deux bombes dans l'établissement. À l'heure actuelle, aucun survivant n'est rap- Oh attendez un instant! Info de dernières minutes, il y aurait un survivant et sûrement le seul ! Il est dans un état critique, mais devrait s'en sortir. On vous revient avec plus de détails, dans le reportage de 18 heures."**

 

*** * ***

                                                           

Le souvenir d'une chaleur insupportable, l'impression de brûler. Des cris, des pleurs, les dernières paroles de mes parents... Je me réveille en sueur le souffle court. Encore ces foutus cauchemars, est-ce qu’ils vont arrêter un jour, arrêter de me rappeler ce que je veux à tout prix oublier? Je regarde par la fenêtre et remarque qu'il fait encore sombre. Le soleil n’est pas encore levé. Comme je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir encore une fois, je me lève tout de suite et commence à faire mon sac. Depuis l'incident de la banque, il y a de cela plusieurs mois, j’ai passé des semaines à l’hôpital pour faire soigner mes brûlures… Maintenant, depuis que mon médecin à signer mon autorisation de sortie, j'ai été placé dans un centre d'hébergement en attendant de trouver qui pourrait bien s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que j’aie 18 ans. Hier j'ai reçu un appel des services sociaux pour me dire que la sœur de ma mère à accepter de me prendre sous son toit et donc que j'allais habiter avec elle. Je me souviens très vaguement de ma tante, j'étais encore tout jeune lorsque mes parents ont déménagé à Aspen pour tout laisser derrière y compris Judy, ma tante. Quelqu'un va venir me chercher aujourd’hui vers 10 heures pour m'emmener chez elle. Ma seule famille encore vivant qu’il me reste. Je rassemble le peu d'effet personnel que je possède et mets le tout dans un gros sac de sport Adidas. Comme il est encore tôt et que la travailleuse sociale arrive seulement dans six heures, je me recouche dans le lit et met mes écouteurs et commence à écouter la chanson "How To Save A Life" de The Fray. Je regarde le plafond et sans vraiment voir le temps passé. Je dois mettre assoupi puisque je me fais réveiller par Natacha, la travailleuse sociale en charge de mon dossier. Mais elle est beaucoup plus que juste ça pour moi, elle m’a sauvé du trou noir du quel j’étais en train de m’enfoncer.

**\- Tu es près à ce que je vois.**

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse et prend mon sac avant de me lever et de partir dans la voiture. Je ne prends pas la peine de déjeuner puisque de toute façon, je n’ai pas faim. On a presque cinq heures de route à faire avant d'arriver à Dallas où habite ma tante. Natacha entre dans la voiture et allume le moteur avant de démarrer la voiture. En chemin, elle n'arrête pas de parler, elle me parle de ma nouvelle école, du nouveau quartier dans lequel je vais vivre, de mes rendez-vous avec le médecin, pour changer les pansements, et plein de conseille sur comment faire pour bien m'en sortir dans le nouvel univers dans lequel je vais. J'appuie ma tête contre la fenêtre et écoute Natacha parler d'une oreille distraite. Je regarde par la fenêtre et voit mon reflet, mais je détourne bien vite les yeux... Je ne veux pas voir _ça_. Je crois que Natacha la remarquer puisqu'elle met sa main sur mon genou de façon réconfortante.

 **\- Je te trouve très beau tu sais ?** Me dit-elle dans l’espoir de me remonter le moral, ce qui s’avère un échec total.

  
**\- Ce n’est pas bien de mentir comme ça, ton nez va s’allonger.**

  
**\- Franchement, Jérémy, tu exagères… C’est vrai que tu es très beau malgré les marques.**

Je sais qu’elle me dit tout cela pour être gentille, mais ça m’énerve plus qu’autre chose. Je sais que c’est faux, j’étais beau, mais je ne le suis plus et qu’elle me rappelle comme ça m’exaspère.

 **\- Comment quelqu'un avec la moitié du visage brûler peut être considérer comme étant beau?** Je la question. Mon ton est un peu plus sec que je l’aurais cru, mais je m’en fous…

  
**\- Elles font partie de toi désormais ces marques, donc tu dois les accepter et je te jure que ce n'est pas si pire que ça!**

  
**\- La seule chose qu'elles font c'est me rappeler ce qui est arrivé, que je suis seul.** Je lui réponds en posant ma tête contre la vitre en fermant les yeux. Cependant, je les ouvre bien vite lorsque des images de cette journée s’imposent à moi.

  
**\- Tu n'es pas seul, voyons. Je suis là moi.**

Je vois par le son de sa voix qu’elle est triste que je croie être seul, mais ce n’est pas de ma faute si c’est la vérité. J’aimerai la rassurer en lui disant que je sais qu’elle est là pour moi, mais c’est totalement autre chose qui sort d’entre mes lèvres.

 **\- Parce que c'est ton job _._** Je lui rappel

  
 **\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai et que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment.** Elle me dit, un peu blesser par ce que je viens de dire

  
 **\- Mouais...** Je réponds sans grande conviction, même si, au fond, je sais que c’est vrai.

J'allume la radio ce qui lui fait comprendre que la conversation est terminer. Nat est une des seules personnes à qui j'ai accepté de parler depuis le cambriolage et je sais que je peux compter sur elle, mais elle ne pourra jamais me convaincre qu'avec la moitié du visage brûlé je suis beau. De toute façon je vais tout faire pour cacher au maximum mon visage pour que personne ne voie les marques et que personne ne pose de question.

Après quelques heures de route, Natacha me demande si j'ai faim et comme je n'ai pas déjeuner je dois bien avouer qu'un petit repas ne serait pas de refus. On arrête dans une station-service pour faire le plein d’essence et pendant que je m'occupe de mettre de l'essence, Natacha elle va chercher de la nourriture. Je suis en train de regarder les chiffres qui ne cessent d’augmenter sur la pompe quand j'entends un hoquet de surprise venant de ma droite. Je me tourne et me retrouve face à face avec une petite fille de sept ans peut-être et elle me regarde effrayer. Je lui souris, mais elle commence à pleurer et à crier. Sa mère arrive vite pour la réconforter en lui demandant ce qu'il y a et la seule réponse que la petite fille donne est de lever son doigt vers moi et de me pointer. Sa mère relève le regard vers moi et lâche le même hoquet de surprise que sa fille. Elle prend sa fille dans ses bras avant de s'excuser et de partir. J'ai fait peur à une petite fille. Tellement peur qu'elle a pleuré. Je suis un monstre.

Quand j'ai finis de payer l'essence, je retourne dans la voiture en attendant que Natacha revienne. Elle revient avec du _Fast Food_ et me tend ma portion, mais contrairement à elle, je ne commence pas à manger.

 **\- Tu ne manges pas?** Me demande Natacha

  
 **\- J'ai plus faim.** Je réponds simplement en essayant de contrôler mes émotions

  
 **\- Comment ça?** Insiste-t-elle

  
 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut juste reprendre la route ? S'il te plaît.** Je la supplie

  
**\- Chéri, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.**

Merde, mais c’est quoi qu’elle n’a pas compris encore? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas juste démarrer cette foutu bagnole et conduire le plus loin possible de cet endroit!?

 **\- Fait juste démarrer la voiture.** Je réponds à bout de nerfs

  
**\- Mais -**

Sans la laisser terminer sa phrase, je me retourne vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux. Je sais que j'ai les yeux rouges parce que je sens que je vais sûrement bientôt pleurer et même si je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

**\- MAINTENANT!**

Ses yeux s'écarquille quand elle remarque dans quelle état je suis, elle oublie bien vite son hamburger et démarre la voiture. Elle ne pose pas plus de question et je lui en suis très reconnaissant, je veux juste mettre le plus de distance entre la station d'essence et moi.

 **\- Désoler d'avoir crié.** Je finis par dire après plusieurs kilomètres de silence

  
 **\- Tu vas me dire ce qui est arrivé?** Me demande-t-elle

  
\- **Non.** Je réponds simplement

Elle ne cherche pas plus à savoir ce qui s'est passé, elle sait que si je ne veux pas parler, elle aura beau me demander des explications elle ne va jamais les avoirs. Je peux être une vraie tête de mule quand je m'y mets. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Quand on arrive enfin à destination, je regarde la maison devant moi et le mot qui me vient en tête est : énorme. La maison est tout simplement gigantesque, je suis déjà impressionner de l'extérieur, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ressemble l'intérieur. Une femme se tient sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée et j'en déduis que c'est ma tante. Je suis trop loin pour bien voir ses traits, mais même d'ici je peux voir la ressemblance qu'elle a avec ma mère. Je détourne bien vite le regard parce que je ne veux pas penser à ma mère. À ma mère ou à mon père ou au fait qu'ils soient mort et que je me retrouve seul dans une nouvelle ville avec une femme qui met totalement inconnu parce que sinon je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge...

 **\- On est arrivé.** Annonce Natacha

  
**\- J'ai remarqué.**

  
**\- Bon je ne peux pas entrer avec toi, mais je vais venir demain pour soupé d'accord?**

  
**\- Comme tu veux.**

Je sais que j’ai vraiment une attitude de merde en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher… Je ne suis pas d’humeur à faire un effort et paraître sympathique.

**\- Et je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais tu dois commencer l'école demain aussi.**

  
**\- T'es sérieuse?**

  
**\- La directrice a dit que plus vite tu retournais en cours plus vite tu allais pouvoir rattraper ton retard...** M’informe-t-elle

  
 **\- J'aurais vraiment dû mourir là-bas.** Je dis sans réellement le pensé

Une douleur soudaine survient dans ma joue et avant que je ne puisse réagir Natacha me regarde avec tellement de colère dans les yeux que je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui se passe.

 **\- Ne redit plus jamais une chose pareille de ta vie! Est-ce que c’est clair?** Cri-t-elle

  
 **\- Est-ce que tu viens de me gifler?** Je lui demande incrédule en ignorant totalement ce qu’elle vient de dire.

  
**\- Et comment que je viens juste de te gifler! Tu mériterais bien pire pour ce que tu as dit!**

Je la regarde ahuri, mais en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je souris parce que si elle ma gifler c'est d'une certaine façon qu'elle tient à moi. Elle sort de la voiture et se dirige vers qui je crois être Judy, la sœur de ma mère, en me faisant signe de venir moi aussi. Je sors de la voiture en même temps de prend mon sac sur le siège arrière et me dirige vers les deux femmes qui se tiennent sur les marches. Quand j'arrive près d’elles, je fais seulement un signe de tête à Natacha avant de passer mon chemin jusqu'à la maison. Sans attendre l'autorisation de qui que ce soit, j'entre dans la maison sans faire attention à la décoration et monte tout de suite les escaliers à la recherche de ma chambre. J'ouvre à peu près toutes les portes avant de remarquer qu'il y a une porte dans le fond où il y a mon nom d'écrit dessus sur un bout de papier qui est collé à celle-ci. Lorsque j'ouvre la dite porte je tombe sur une chambre qui est presque aussi grande que l'appartement que j'avais avec mes parent à Aspen. Je commence à croire que ma tante a un sérieux problème avec ses proportions. Je n’ai pas besoin d'autant de place... Dans le fond de la chambre je remarque qu'il y a deux porte j'en déduis donc qu'une mène à une salle de bain et l'autre à une penderie.

**\- Je vois que tu as trouvé ta chambre.**

Je me retourne pour faire face à ma tante qui se tient dans le cadrage de porte et hausse simplement les épaules. Comme je ne réponds rien, un silence s’installe et le malaise est évident.

**\- Natacha m’a dit que tu n'étais pas très bavard.**

  
**\- Je n’aime pas parler pour ne rien dire.**

  
**\- D'accord... Tu penses avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin ?**

Je l’interroge du regard. Elle me pose vraiment la question? Il y a littéralement de la place pour une vingtaine de personne dans cette chambre, j’ai un lit qui est assez grand pour accueillir au moins quatre personnes, j’ai ma proche salle de bain et penderie. C’est plus que nécessaire.

 **\- Vous être combien à vivre ici?** Je ne peux m’empêcher de poser la question

  
 **\- Il y a juste moi.** M’informe-t-elle

  
**\- Vous avez arrêté l'école à quel âge?**

Je vois bien qu’elle ne voit pas où mène cette discussion, moi aussi d’ailleurs, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de poser ces questions.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

  
**\- Vous ne deviez pas être très bonne en math. Pourquoi autant de place pour juste une personne? Vous ne connaissez pas les proportions normales pour une chambre?**

  
**\- J'aime les grands espaces.**

Je ne réponds rien parce que je n’en vois pas l’utilité parce qu’il y a une différence entre grand et énorme. Je vois qu'elle devient de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors je laisse tomber le sujet.

 **\- Je vais prendre une douche.** J’annonce

Je prends mon sac Adidas avec moi et me dirige vers la porte de droite et tombe sur la penderie vide de vêtements.

 **\- C'est l'autre porte.** M’informe-t-elle

  
**\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

J'ouvre donc l'autre porte et entre dans la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, laissant ma tante seule dans ma chambre. L’eau chaude me fait un bien fou, même si parfois cela fait mal à cause des brûlures… Quand j'en ressors après une vingtaine de minute, une serviette entourant mes hanches, des gouttes d'eau qui perle encore sur mon torse et mes cheveux encore humide, je découvre des tonnes de vêtements étaler sur mon lit. Elle m’a acheté des vêtements? Je roule des yeux parce que je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Je prends le premier chandail et le premier jean qui me tombe sous la main et l'enfile avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Rendu en bas des escaliers, je prends enfin le temps de regarder autour de moi pour observer cette nouvelle maison que je vais devoir appeler «chez moi» pour les prochaines années… Je crois qu’à ma droite se trouve la cuisine et à ma gauche le salon et je vois dans le fond du couloir une porte entre-ouverte qui me laisse apercevoir ce que je crois être une buanderie. Je reste un moment dans le hall d'entrée, ne sachant pas où aller.

**\- C'est la bonne grandeur?**

Je vois Judy qui sort de la cuisine et elle me regarde de bas en haut en me souriant timidement, mais je ne comprends de quoi elle parle donc je l'interroge du regard avant de réaliser qu'elle parle des vêtements. Je hoche simplement la tête et me dirige vers le salon pour aller m’installer sur le sofa. Lorsque j’entre dans la pièce, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver, comme le reste de la maison, énorme. Il y a un coin télévision où se trouvent trois sofas avec une table basse au milieu et la télévision accroché au mur. Il y a aussi un coin lecture où se trouve une immense bibliothèque ainsi qu'un autre sofa près de la fenêtre. Je vois même une table avec un échiquier dessus. Et il y a un bureau de travail avec un ordinateur. Je secoue la tête face à tout ce luxe superflu. Je finis par m’installé sur le sofa et j’allume la télévision à la recherche d’un film ou une émission quelconque à écouter.

Le reste de la soirée s'est passé normalement, on a soupé en silence et je suis monté dans ma nouvelle chambre pour éviter de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que ma tante. Elle me fait trop penser à ma mère... Je me suis couché tôt puisque je vais sûrement faire un nouveau cauchemar et comme demain je commence l'école, je ne veux pas avoir l'aire trop épuisé. Je sens que ma première journée d'école va être tout sauf normale...


	2. Première journée d'école

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première renconte avec un petit twist à la fin du chapitre ^^

«Oh putain... »

 

Il est cinq heures du matin quand je me réveille après avoir fait un nouveau cauchemar. Toujours le même. Toujours aussi dure à supporter au réveille. Je me lève et va vers la salle de bain, me mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage ça va sûrement aider à faire baisser ma température corporelle. J’ai tellement chaud que je pourrais me croire à nouveau au milieu des flammes… Je regarde mon visage un instant dans le miroir dans l’espoir de trouver comment je pourrais le cacher le plus possible. Avant j'aurais pu le cacher avec mes cheveux, mais ils ont brûlé avec le reste donc... Une chance que ce n'est plus douloureux. Maintenant ils ont eu le temps de repousser, mais ils restent trop cour. C'est peine perdu, il faudra que je porte un capuchon toute la journée en espérant ne pas trop me faire remarquer. L'école commence à huit heures et comme il faut que j'arrive plus tôt pour avoir mon horaire de classe, mon casier, et tous les trucs chiant qu'il faut se taper quand on est nouveau dans un lycée, je vais commencer à me préparer tout de suite. Le seul point positif d'avoir des cauchemars qui me réveille aux petites heures du matin c'est que je ne suis plus jamais en retard…

* * *

J'ai décidé d'arriver une heure d'avance pour être sûr d'avoir le temps de tout faire sans être presser. C'est pour ça que dès l'ouverture des portes du lycée, à sept heures, je suis déjà là. Je vais directement au secrétariat pour avoir toutes les informations de base. Sauf que cela ne pouvait pas être si facile, donc j’ai mis près de vingt minutes avant d’enfin trouver l’accueil. Quand j'arrive au comptoir de la secrétaire, elle est déjà concentrer sur son ordinateur, bien plonger dans son travail et ne remarque pas ma présence.

  
 **\- Madame?** Je l’interpelle pour attirer son attention

  
 **\- C'est pour quoi?** Elle me demande sans jamais quitter son ordinateur des yeux.

  
**\- Je suis nouveau, je viens d’arriver en ville et j'aimerais avoir mon horaire avec mon casier et mon code.**

  
Elle daigne enfin relever son regard vers le miens et elle se fige un instant quand elle voit mon visage. Elle se reprend tout de même assez vite, mais on voit bien qu'elle est un peu mal à l'aise. C'est vraiment l'effet que j'ai sur les autres maintenant? Génial...

  
**\- Ton nom?**

  
**\- Jérémy Harris.** Je me présente

  
**\- Oh... Euh tu es le jeune qui nous vient du Colorado, n’est-ce pas?**

  
Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne peut pas juste se mêler de faire son travail, soit me donner ce que je lui demande, et je pas me faire la conversation? En ce moment elle fait juste me rappeler que oui j’avais une vie au Colorado et que je ne l’ai plus parce que des imbéciles ont fait exploser la banque pendant que j’y étais avec mes parents. Cela commence très mal pour une première journée!

  
 **\- Oui, est-ce que je pourrais simplement avoir mon horaire et mon casier?** Je lui demande sans faire un effort pour paraître poli.

  
**\- Oui, désolé, je te donne ça tout de suite.**

  
Je crois qu’elle a compris qu’elle a dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas puisqu’elle se racle la gorge mal à l’aise et se dépêche de me sortir les informations que je lui demande. Après quelques minutes, elle me tend un petit document avec toutes mes informations essentielles dedans.

  
\- **Merci.** Je dis soulager d’enfin avoir ce que je veux.

  
Je ne perds pas plus mon temps là et je sors du secrétariat pour me diriger vers mon casier. Quand je le trouve enfin, je l'ouvre assez facilement et je dois commencer à me dépêcher puisqu'il commence à avoir de plus en plus de monde qui arrive et je ne veux pas qu'on me voit. Je ne veux pas que dès mon premier jour un tas d'histoire court à mon sujet. Je commence en histoire et si j'en crois mon horaire, le cours se donne au troisième étage. Je prends un crayon et un cahier de note avant de partir à la recherche de ma classe. Pour pouvoir circuler dans l'école sans «danger» j'ai établi une tactique qui consiste à mettre ma capuche et de garder la tête basse. Le seul problème c’est que comme je ne connais pas trop l'école, je ne vois pas trop où je vais... Les cours commencent dans moins de vingt minutes, ce qui veut dire que l'école est assez bondée à l'heure qu'il est et donc je dois vraiment être discret et me faire petit. Mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Comme je ne vois pas trop où je vais, je fonce dans quelqu'un, mais peut-être un trop fort et résultat le mec est à terre.

  
 **\- Oh merde! Je m'excuse, je ne t’ai pas vue.** Je lui tend ma main pour l’aider à se relever, mais il l’ignore complètement et se lève de lui-même.

  
 **\- Si t'avais pas cette foutu capuche sur la tête tu verrais peut-être où tu vas, imbécile.** Me lance l’inconnu

  
Bon ça commence bien pour ce qui est de la discrétion... Mais je trouve tout de même qu’il exagère, je me suis excusé et je lui ai proposé de l’aider pour se relever! Bon je sais que si c’est lui qui m’aurait bousculé je réagirais probablement de la même façon, mais quand même!

  
 **\- Je ferais attention la prochaine fois.** Je réponds en espérant qu’il ne va pas en faire une scène.

  
Je vais pour reprendre mon chemin vers ma classe d'histoire quand une main s'agrippe fermement à mon bras.

  
 **\- Non, mais tu crois aller où comme ça?** Il me demande comme si j’étais le dernier des cons d’avoir essayé de partir.

  
**\- À mon cours, de toute évidence. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais dans une école c'est ça qu'on fait : aller en cours.**

  
Je sais que ce n’est pas le moment de faire mon arrogant, surtout que je ne veux pas me faire remarquer, alors ça serait bien de ne pas faire une scène au milieu du couloir,  mais il m’énerve avec son attitude supérieure.

  
**\- Te moque pas de moi, imbécile, et puis regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu me parles!**

  
**\- Je n’ai pas l'intention de continuer à te parler donc non. Maintenant tu veux bien lâcher mon bras pour que j'aille à mon cours, merci.**

  
Comme il ne me lâche toujours pas, je me dégage moi-même de sa poigne et me dirige vers mon cours que je trouve en moins de cinq minutes. J'entre dans la classe et malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir voulu arriver d'avance. La salle est à moitié remplie et il ne reste plus que les sièges en avant. Je n’aime pas m’installer en avant, tout le monde te remarque lorsque tu es assis en avant… Je m'installe, sans trop avoir le choix, dans la deuxième rangé à côté de la fenêtre. Pour passer le temps en attendant que le cours commence, je regarde discrètement autour de moi. J’entends les élèves qui sont dans le fond de la classe rire et se raconter ce qui est arrivé durant leur fin de semaine, ils rient et font des projets pour les semaines à venir. Des gangs d’amis qui se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps qu’ils n’ont plus aucun secret… Moi aussi avant j’avais ce genre de relation avec mon entourage pourtant aujourd’hui, je ne me suis jamais autant senti étranger. Mes yeux parcours la classe des yeux; les murs bleus qui auraient bien besoin d’un petit coup de peinture, les bureaux qui sont couvert de dessins qui remontent à des générations tout comme les _chewing-gums_ qui sont collé sous celui-ci et les chaises qui sont tout sauf confortable. Je me fige littéralement quand je vois accrocher au mur derrière le bureau du professeur une fiche qui dit « **Support aux familles et amis des morts** ». C'est les affiches qui ont été faite pour supporter les personnes touchées par le cambriolage de la banque... Je sens mon cœur se contracter violemment dans ma cage thoracique et j'essuie rapidement la larme qui a coulé malgré moi sur ma joue face au souvenir de mes parents et de tout le monde qui était là-bas cette journée-là. La cloche me sort de ma transe et le reste des étudiants entre en classe y compris le professeur. Il commence à prendre les présences et il s'arrête au milieu de ses interpellations.

  
 **\- On a un nouveau à ce que je vois. Qui est Jérémy Harris?** Demande-t-il haut et fort pour être sûr que toute la classe l’entende.

  
Putain de merde... La partie discrétion est vraiment foutue. Je lève la main pour montrer que je suis bien présent et à mon plus grand désarroi le prof n'arrête pas là.

  
**\- Votre nom met vaguement familier… Veuillez venir en avant pour vous présenter, jeune homme.**

  
Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rouler les yeux, c'est normale que mon nom lui soit familier, il a fait les gros titres pendant près d'une semaine! Heureusement, il n’a pas pu le voir grâce à mon capuchon qui cache parfaitement mon visage. Je lâche un soupire en me levant pour aller devant la classe, je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu’il y a un nouveau, les professeurs veulent qu’il vienne se présenter devant la classe. Ce n’est pas comme si ma vie intéressait qui que ce soit dans cette pièce. Mais je ne dis rien parce que refuser de le faire attirerait encore plus l’attention. Je me tourne pour faire face à la classe tout en faisant bien attention à toujours garder ma tête baissé de façon à cacher la partie droite de mon visage.

  
 **\- Je m'appelle Jérémy Harris, j'ai 17 ans et je viens du Colorado et je viens d’emménager avec ma tante.** Je dis rapidement dans l’espoir d’en finir le plus vite possible.

  
**\- Peux-tu s'il te plaît enlever ton capuchon, on aimerait bien mettre un visage sur ton nom et en plus c'est interdit de le garder durant les cours.**

  
Je me raidis instantanément à ses mots et je commence, malgré moi, à trembler... Il peut me faire chier en me demandant de venir me présenter, mais pas _ça_ , tout sauf _ça…_

  
**\- Je préférerais le garder.**

  
**\- Je comprends, mais c'est une règle de l'école. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionnait dans votre ancienne école, on ne peut pas faire d'exception, même si vous être nouveau.**

  
Le professeur parle calmement, comme si c’était quelque chose de courant pour lui de demander à des élèves de retirer sur capuchon et c’est probablement le cas, mais je ne peux pas le faire… Je tremble tellement à la simple idée de dévoiler mon visage à toute la classe que je crois bien que je suis en train de vivre un tremblement de terre intérieur. Je ne veux pas affronter leur regard de travers et leurs commentaires dit à voix basse comme s’ils pensent vraiment que je ne les entends pas…

  
**\- Je ne crois pas que vous comprenez, non. Je _dois_ le garder.**

  
Le prof n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il est interrompu par des coups donné contre la porte. Je soupir de soulagement et croise les doigts pour que la personne qui nous interrompt fasse oublier au professeur le fait même que j’existe et qu’il me laisse retourner à ma place sans plus de conversation.

  
**\- Entré!**

  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, mais encore une fois je ne relève pas la tête.

**\- Encore en retard, Alex?**

**\- Oh, mais quel sens de l'observation, monsieur! Vous m’impressionner!** Lui répond le dit Alex sur un ton arrogant.

 **\- Va t'asseoir à ta place et ne dérange plus mon cours.** Répond le prof désespérer par son comportement.

**\- C'est qui lui?**

Je devine qu'il parle de moi et pour mon plus grand malheur je reconnais que trop bien cette voix rempli d’arrogance. Ce fameux Alex, c'est le même mec que j'ai fait trébucher dans le couloir, il y a de ça une demi-heure environ.

  
**\- Hey, mais je te reconnais, t'es l'imbécile qui ne regarde pas où il va.**

  
Je ne peux m’empêcher de rouler des yeux. Pourquoi il en fait toute une histoire? Ouais, c’est bon on a compris que je l’ai bousculé, pas besoin de le ramener à toutes les deux secondes!

**\- Va juste à ta place, Alex et toi Jérémy enlève ton capuchon je ne te le demande pour la dernière fois.**

**\- Je vous arrange ça d'une pierre deux coups!**

Avant même que je ne puisse enregistrer les paroles d’Alex et ce qu'elles veulent dire, je sens mon capuchon qui est tiré par derrière et je sens un courant d’air sur mon visage, signe que je n’ai plus de protection… Je sais sans même regarder la classe devant moi que tous les regards sont sur moi.

 **\- Oh putain...** J’entends soupirer Alex

Il y a un silence de mort dans la classe et quand je daigne enfin relever le visage pour regarder tout le monde, je me tourne vers le professeur qui est lui-même sous le choc.

 **\- Vous être heureux maintenant? Je l'ai plus mon capuchon.** Je lui demande la voix rempli de venin

Je me tourne également vers le fameux Alex que je vois pour la première fois et je  le regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

**\- Et toi, t'es commentaire de merde genre «Oh putain» tu peux les garder pour toi, j'en ai pas besoin. Oh et une dernière chose.**

Je me dirige derrière le bureau du prof, mais plus précisément vers l'affiche « **Support aux familles et amis des morts** » avant de l'arracher du mur et de la déchirer en morceaux avant de la jeter à la poubelle.

**\- Ce n’est pas une affiche de merde comme ça qui va m'aider à dormir la nuit.**

Tout le monde me regardait déjà, mais là ils sont carrément ahuris quand il comprenne qui je suis. Jérémy Harris, le seul survivant.

**\- Maintenant que la présentation est finie, est-ce que je peux retourner à ma place?**

Le prof, qui ne sait plus quoi dire ou même quoi faire, ne fait qu'hocher la tête et il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois pour que je retourne à ma place. Je ne manque pas de bousculer une nouvelle fois Alex au passage quand je me dirige vers ma place. S’il veut chialer que je le bouscule, je vais au moins lui donner une raison de le faire. Je m'assois de nouveau à côté de la fenêtre et le cours reprend, mais je sais bien qu'il y a une tension palpable dans la classe, comme si personne n’ose plus dire un mot. Je sais que j'ai peut-être réagis un peu fort, mais sur le coup je me suis dit que si tout le monde devait voir à quoi je ressemble il fallait au moins que ce soit clair. J'espère juste que personne ne va venir me faire chier maintenant. Quand la cloche sonne la fin du premier cours, je suis le premier à sortir. Je ne veux pas reste dans cette classe de malheur. À la seconde ou mon pied se dépose à l’extérieur, je remets mon capuchon et baisse la tête. Ce n’est pas parce que les personnes de ma classe d’histoire savent qui je suis que je veux que toute l’école le sache également. Sauf que je ne crois pas que baisser la tête va être suffisant… Je sens déjà les regards qui se posent sur moi, les chuchotements, comme si la nouvelle du nouvel élève avait déjà fait le tour de l’école. J’essaie de faire abstraction de ce qui se passe autour de moi et je ne perds pas plus de temps avant d’aller directement à mon prochain cours: anglais. Cette fois-ci, quand j'arrive en classe il n'y a personne et j'en profite pour prendre place au fond de la classe exactement où je n’attire pas l’attention sur moi. Quand la cloche sonne et que tout le monde arrive, j'ai le plus grand malheur de voir qu'Alex est encore dans ma classe. Je baisse les yeux parce que je ne veux pas qu’il me remarque, mais cela ne semble pas être très concluant comme tactique puisqu’il vient s’asseoir au bureau directement à côté du miens.

 **\- Dégage.** Je lui ordonne sur le ton le plus glacial don je suis capable.

**\- Met tes griffes de côté, je veux juste venir m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passer en histoire.**

Je dois avouer que je suis étonné qu’il ait les couilles de venir s’excuser en face comme ça. J’aurais cru qu’il était plus le genre de mec à simplement s’en foutre,  sauf que je m’en fou de ses excuses, je ne le veux pas proche de moi.

**\- Maintenant que c'est fait tu peux partir. Il y a d'autre siège de libre.**

**\- Ouais, mais je vais quand même rester à côté de toi. Tu m’as tellement l’aire sympathique.** Il me répond sarcastiquement.

Je roule les yeux et me concentre sur ce que dit le prof, mais j'y arrive pas trop. C’est seulement la deuxième période et je n’arrive déjà plus à me concentrer. Moi qui voulais me fondre dans le décor, je dois dire que c’est plutôt foutu comme plans… Toute l’école doit maintenant savoir que le nouvel élève fait peur à voir. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer d’oublier où je suis. J’essaie de reprendre une respiration normale et souffle doucement. Lorsque j’ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je n’arrive pas plus à me concentrer sur ce que dis le prof, donc je finis par simplement arrêter d'écouter et je commence à regarder autour de moi. Mes yeux se posent sur Alex. Il est concentrer à prendre en note ce que la professeure écrit au tableau, chose que je devrais probablement faire aussi, mais je n’ai pas la volonté de le faire. Je commence à l’observer et il est plutôt pas mal comme mec, il a une belle gueule. Tout le contraire de moi. Il a une belle mâchoire carré, bien dessiné avec des cheveux noirs mi- longs avec de beaux yeux bleus. Il doit en briser des cœurs, ça c'est sûr.

**\- Ta finis de me mater comme ça?**

Il me surprend lorsqu’il prend la parole puisqu’il n’a pas quitté des yeux le tableau et je ne savais même pas qu’il faisait attention à moi.

 **\- Ne t'accorde pas autant d'importance.** Je lui réponds en détournant mon regard

**\- T'es juste jaloux.**

Je baisse la tête et ferme fort les yeux. Il a raison, je ne suis peut-être pas jaloux de lui, mais de ce qu'il a. Un visage qui n'est pas brûlé, une belle gueule. Je sais qu'il n'a pas dit ça pour être méchant ou pour se moquer de moi, mais ça n'empêche pas ses paroles de faire mal. Après un bref moment il semble réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire et se tourne vite vers moi.

**\- Oh merde... désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça! Je te jure que ce n’était pas pour être méchant.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi il réagit comme ça tout à coup? Ce matin il m’aurait mis un point sur la gueule s’il l’avait pu et maintenant il se sent mal après ça? Mais c’est quoi ce mec?

**\- Hey, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu n’as pas dit cela pour être méchant.**

Je vois tout de suite le soulagement sur son visage ce qui me perturbe encore plus. Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Il vient pour me répondre, mais il est coupé par la prof qui prend la parole

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça parle dans le fond?**

**\- Désoler.** On répond en même temps

**\- Est-ce que dès votre première journée à notre école vous allez commencer à nous causer des problèmes monsieur Harris?**

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux parce que franchement elle exagère là. Ce n’est pas comme si on dérangeait toute la classe non plus.

**\- Non, madame.**

**\- C'est à cause de moi madame, c'est moi qui lui ai parlé.**

D’accord là je suis vraiment perdu. Il agit littéralement comme un enfoiré de première depuis ce matin et là il prend le blâme lorsque la prof est sur mon dos? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre sa logique…

 **\- De mieux en mieux. J'ai une idée pour que vous restiez dans le bon chemin monsieur Harris.** Répond la prof

**\- Je vous écoute.**

**\- Vous êtres nouveau, pour vous aider à vous intégrer vous pourriez peut-être aller voir s'il reste de la place pour la pièce de théâtre de cet automne. Et je suis sûr que votre ami sera ravi d'y aller avec vous, pas vrai Alex?**

**\- Vous être sérieuse?** On répond à nouveau en même temps.

**\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. Même que je vais personnellement aller voir la prof de théâtre pour donner vos noms comme les deux acteurs principaux.**

Le pire c’est qu’elle est fière d’avoir trouvé cette idée! À mon ancienne école, je faisais partie de l’équipe de théâtre et plusieurs de mes meilleurs souvenirs se sont produits durant les répétitions, mais je n’ai plus la tête à ça… Même si dans un sens cela pourrait peut-être me changer les idées…

 **\- Merci, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.** Répond Alex sans y penser à deux fois.

**\- Et quand pense votre ami?**

**\- Ça pourrais être amusant.** Je réponds sans m’en rendre compte

**\- Quoi?**

Alex me regarde désormais avec de gros yeux et je crois que s’il avait perdu l’envie de me foutre un poing sur la gueule, il vient à coup sûr de la retrouver.

**\- Parfait c'est régler alors. Maintenant reprenons le cours.**

Et elle reprend son cours comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je regarde Alex à côté de moi qui me regarde déjà avec des points d'interrogation à la place des yeux.

 **\- À quoi tu joues?** Il me demande sérieusement

 **\- C'est quoi le problème? Aller ça va être drôle et au pire on y repensera dans quelque année et on en rira. Sa nous fera des histoires à raconter à nos futur enfants.** Je lui dis comme si ce n’était pas grand-chose

**\- Ouais, on va dire.**

On reporte notre attention au cours, enfin plus lui parce que moi je ne suis toujours pas capable de suivre... Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Encore ce matin j'étais terroriser de marcher dans les couloirs et me voilà à accepter de jouer le premier rôle dans une pièce de théâtre? Avec Alex en plus! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez moi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre deux! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait jusqu'à présent même si c'est juste le deuxième chapitre! Sinon, comment vous trouver Alex? Vous croyez qu'elle va être comment leur relation? Est-ce que vous croyez qu'Alex va vraiment embarquer dans la pièce de théâtre?
> 
> Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez^^
> 
> xx


	3. Pièce de théâtre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau personnage qui entre en jeu  
> Jérémy est sassy, as always   
> Alex est malaisant  
> Et déjà un premier rapprochement à la fin du chapitre ;)

«Arrête de mater mon cul, sale pervers !»

 

  
Quand le cours d'anglais à enfin pris fin, je suis sorti le plus vite possible pour essayer d'échapper à Alex, même si je sais que c'est peine perdu puisqu'il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que je lui ai donné des explications. Des explications que je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre moi-même… Je sors de la classe et commence à me diriger vers ma casse pour y déposer mes livres, qui au final ne mon servit à rien. Je fais attention à bien garder ma tête baissé et je crois avoir réussi à échapper à Alex, mais mon espoir est de courte durée puisque je l’entends crier.

**\- Ramène ton joli petit cul ici!**

  
Je m’arrête net de marcher et je crois qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que je l’écoute puisqu’il me fonce pratiquement dedans. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je garde ma tête basse, mais je la relève juste assez pour que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Je lui hausse un sourcil, clairement amusé.

  
 **\- Ta mater mon cul?** Je le questionne

**\- Ne change pas de sujet! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.**

Il a le don de tout dramatiser ce mec, c’est un problème.

**\- Oh pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, non plus! C'est juste une pièce de théâtre, tu ne vas pas en mourir.**

**\- Mourir de honte, oui!**

**\- Tu exagères.**

Je le laisse en plan sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre quoi que ce soit et part vers mon casier pour prendre mon argent. C'est l'heure du midi et comme je n'ai pas déjeuné, j'ai vraiment faim. Comme je ne sais pas trop où est la cafétéria, je fais juste suivre tout le monde. Malgré que je fasse attention pour ne pas montrer mes marques, je sens certaine personne me dévisage, j’en entends d'autre chuchoté quand ils me voient passer et je suis même sur d'avoir vu quelqu'un prendre une photo... Pas moyen d’avoir la paix dans cette école. J'entre dans la cafétéria et me met en file. Je me prends un simple sandwich avec un jus aux fruits exotiques et un pouding au chocolat. Je cherche du regard une place où je pourrais m'asseoir. Je remarque qu'Alex est assis à la table des joueurs de l'équipe de baseball, je ne l'aurais jamais cru être populaire. Je crois que j’ai une très mauvaise image de lui puisque depuis le cours d’anglais il n’a pas arrêté de me surprendre. Je continu ma recherche d’une place discrète ou m’installer et j’en remarque justement une de libre dans le fond. Je m'installe tranquillement dans mon coin et commence à manger mon repas, cependant ma solitude n’est que de courte durée quand quelqu'un vient s'asseoir devant moi.

**-Salut!**

C'est une fille, plutôt jolie pour une rousse, elle est mignonne avec toutes ses taches de rousseur. Elle me fait un grand sourire, mais je ne lui rends pas.

**\- Salut?**

Pourquoi elle vient me parler? Elle n’a pas compris que je ne cherche pas à me faire des amis et que c’est exactement pour cette raison que je m’assois tout seul à une table dans le fond de la cafétéria? Il me semble pourtant que le message est assez claire…

**\- Tu es nouveau?**

**\- Non sérieux, c'est pour ça que je ne connais personne ? Je me demandais aussi.** Je ne peux m’empêcher de lui répondre sarcastiquement

**\- D'accord, je note une couche de sarcasme ici, mais bon je me présente, je m'appelle Mélanie.**

**\- Et tu es là pour?**

Je sais qu’une personne poli se serait présenté à son tour, mais pour ça il faudrait que je fasse un effort et… j’en n’en ai aucunement la motivation.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire que tu allais participer à la pièce de théâtre de cet automne et comme j'en fais également parti je me suis dit que j'allais venir me présenter pour que tu connaisses au moins une personne dans le groupe.** Me répond-t-elle

Mais comment est-ce possible qu’elle soit déjà au courant? Je viens de l’apprendre il y a moins de une heure! Et je ne me souviens pas de l’avoir vu dans la classe d’anglais! On se croirait dans _Gossip Girl_ où aucun secret n’est secret bien longtemps… Sauf qu’on ait dans un lycée beaucoup plus pauvre et qu’il n’y a personne du nom de Chuck Bass, pour rendre l’histoire intéressante.

**\- Les nouvelles vont vite, par ici.**

**\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.** Elle me répond toujours avec son sourire sur les lèvres

Je ne réponds pas et continu de manger mon sandwich, en espérant qu’elle comprenne le message que sa présence n’est pas la bienvenue, mais elle reste là et elle me regarde, sauf que contrairement aux autres, elle ne me dévisage pas.

 **\- Tu avais autre chose à me dire?** Je lui demande  
  
 **\- Pourquoi tu restes là alors?**

**\- Tu n'es pas très sympathique comme mec.**

**\- Merci, mais tu ne m’apprends rien de nouveau là.** Je l’informe

Elle rit un peu avant de se lever et de partir rejoindre ses amis. Je me retrouve de nouveau seul, mais encore une fois pas pour bien longtemps puisque pas même dix secondes après que la rousse, j’ai oublié son prénom, soit parti, Alex pend sa place.

 **\- Elle voulait quoi la rousse?** Il me demande de but en blanc

 **\- Me proposé une baiser torride, elle n’arrêtait pas de me faire des avances sexuelles. C'est bien de savoir que je vais pouvoir de vider les couilles.** Je lui dis le plus naturellement du monde en continuant de manger alors qu’il me regarde complètement désemparer

**\- T'es sérieux?**

**\- Bien sûr que non imbécile! Elle est juste venue se présenter et de toute façon même si elle m'aurait réellement proposé un plan cul j'aurais refusé.**

Je continu de manger, mais lorsque je vois le regard interrogateur que me lance Alex, je lui précise :

**\- Elle n’est pas mon type.**

**\- C'est quoi ton genre?** Il me demande clairement intéresser par la réponse

 **\- Le genre qui a un pénis à la place du vagin.** Je lui réponds ne passant pas par quatre chemins

Je prends une gorger de mon jus et je manque de m'étouffer de rire lorsque je vois la tête que fait Alex. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre de déclaration de ma part. Je prends une boucher de ma pouding et fait comme si tout était normale et que je ne viens pas juste de lui avouer que ouais, je suis gay.

 **\- Très bon le pouding, tu veux goûter?** Je lui demande innocemment

**\- T'es gay?**

**\- Non, Sherlock ta déduit ça tout seul? Tu veux une médaille?**

Pour toute réponse, il roule les yeux ce qui me fait rire.

 **\- Tu veux goûter ou pas?** Je lui demande une nouvelle fois

**\- De quoi?**

**\- Au pouding.**

**\- Euh, ouais OK.** Je vois bien qu’il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi je lui propose ça, mais il ouvre tout de même sa bouche en attendant que je lui donne une bouché.

J'en prends une grosse cuillerée et par «accident» je manque sa bouche. Sauf que je ne m’arrête pas là… Toujours par «accident» ma cuillère glisse sur sa joue et remonte même jusqu’à son front. Résultat il a dû pouding au chocolat partout sur le visage.

 **\- Désolé, je suis maladroit.** Je lui dis avant d’éclate de rire.

**\- Tu vas tellement le regretter.**

**\- On dirait que... que ta de la... la merde sur le visage.**

J'essaie de parler, mais je ris trop, je me tiens le ventre tellement c'est drôle. Je finis par me clamer même si je suis plus capable d'arrêter de sourire.

 **\- C'est bon, tu as finis?** Il me demande

 **\- Oui, c'est bon.** Je lui réponds en essayant de ne plus rire

 **\- Maintenant, vengeance!** Cri-t-il

**\- Quoi?**

Bien évidemment, avant que puisse réagir, Alex m’attire à lui et il me prend par le visage pour l'amener proche du sien. Il colle sa joue à la mienne ce qui fait donc que tout le chocolat vient sur mon visage à moi. Je lâche un cri de surprise et pousse Alex loin de moi, mais il me tien solidement et lui non plus n’arrête pas là. Il bouge son visage pour faire en sorte que le pudding qu’il y a sur son front vienne sur le mien également. Je ne sais pas de quoi on à l’aire aux yeux des autres élèves présents dans la cafétéria, mais si je devais parier, je dirais qu’on doit surement ressembler à des chats qui se font des câlins… Il finit par me lâcher lorsqu’il est satisfait de son travail et il est plutôt fier de lui puisque quand il voit le résultat, un sourire prend rapidement place sur ses lèvres.

**\- On fait moins le malin, maintenant!**

**\- Salop!** Je lui lance plus en rigolant

 **\- La vengeance ne fait que commencer!** Me prévient-il

Il part dans un rire diabolique, ou du moins je crois que c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire, et je me contente de le regarde rire et il me désespère.

 **\- Aller, imbécile, on va se nettoyer.** Je lui dis

 **\- Bonne idée, parce que là ça commence à coller.** Il répond avec une expression de dégout lorsqu’il touche son visage

On se lève de la table et pour la première fois, je prends conscience des regards qui sont posés sur nous. Je sais qu’ils nous dévisagent parce qu’on a l’aire con de se faire une bataille de pudding au milieu de la cafétéria, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de croire qu’il me dévisage moi… C’est la première fois que je prends pas la peine de baisser la tête et voilà qu’une bonne partie du lycée sait quel horreur est mon visage… Je baisse immédiatement la tête et je suis Alex qui nous guide hors de la cafétéria. On se dirige vers les toilettes et une fois arrivé, je me dirige directement vers les lavabos pour pouvoir nettoyer le résultat de notre mini guerre de pudding. Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, mais détourne rapidement le regard. Peut-être un peu trop rapidement puisque Alex semble remarqué mon mouvement brusque et il comprend ce que je viens de faire...

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton reflet.** Il me dit, en me regardant dans le miroir, presqu’en chuchotant

 **\- Je n’ai simplement pas envie de voir mon visage.** Je lui explique

 **\- Si ça peut faire une différence, je trouve que tu es très beau malgré les marques...** Il me répond n’osant plus me regarder dans les yeux

Je ne lui réponds pas et je suis content qu’il ne me regarde pas comme ça il ne peut pas me voir rougir… Pour ne pas à avoir à trouver quelque chose à dire, je me penche en avant sur le lavabo pour que mon visage arrive sous le jet d'eau. Quand j'ai finis d'enlever tout le pudding, je me retourne et remarque qu’Alex n'a pas encore commencé à se nettoyer, parce que monsieur est trop occupé à mater mon cul.

 **\- Arrête de mater mon cul, sale pervers!** Je lui dis en me retournant pour lui faire face pour lui donner un coup sur l’épaule

 **\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si ton cul attire le regard!** Il me dit avec le plus grand des sérieux

**\- Et après c'est moi qui est censé être gay. C’est le monde à l’envers!**

Il me donne un coup sur le torse avant de, à son tour, aller se laver le visage. Malgré ce qu'il m’a dit l'ambiance reste légère. Le reste de l'après-midi c'est bien passer, tout le monde a vite fait d'entendre parler du mec au visage brûler donc vers la fin de la journée à part quelques petits regard de travers c'était endurable, mais cela ne m’a pas empêché de garder la tête basse. La cloche vient de sonner la fin du dernier cours de la journée donc je suis à mon casier quand la fille de ce midi arrive.

**\- Salut beau gosse!**

Si c’est comme ça qu’elle commence ses conversations, on risque d’avoir un petit problème de communication…

**\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je déteste les mensonges.**

**\- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur?**

Je roule des yeux, pourquoi elle est là déjà?

**\- Fait juste me dire ce que tu veux.**

**\- Tu fais partie de la pièce de théâtre, non?** Elle me demande

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ce midi.**

Encore une fois, je sais que je suis assez rude en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher… J’ai hâte de rentrer chez moi.

 **\- Eh bien justement, il y a une réunion ce soir pour savoir qui a quel rôle et quel va être le sujet de la pièce.** Elle m’informe

**\- Ah merde…**

Moi qui voulais rentrer chez moi… Il faut croire que ce n’est pas pour tout de suite. Mais je ne peux que m’en prendre à moi-même, c’est moi qui ait accepté de faire ça. 

**\- Elle se fait où la réunion?**

**\- Dans la classe de Madame St-George.**

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui aie demandé parce que ce n’est pas comme si je savais qui est cette madame St-George ou encore moins où est son local…

**\- OK je vais t'y rejoindre.**

En espérant qu’Alex sache qui est cette professeure.

**\- Tu vas où ?**

**\- Chercher quelqu'un.**

Je ferme mon casier et part à la recherche d'Alex avec mon sac sur le dos, il ne va s'en sortir aussi facilement. Si je dois me taper ses réunions, lui aussi. Je vois au loin les joueurs de l'équipe de Baseball avec qui il était ce midi et je me dirige donc vers eux.

 **\- Désoler du dérangement, mais est-ce que vous auriez vu Alex?** Je leur demande tout en gardant ma tête suffisamment basse pour cacher mon visage, mais assez haute pour les regarder

 **\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il est parti voir le prof de math.** Me répond un gars de l’équipe.

Je crois me souvenir l’avoir vu dans le fond de la classe ce matin durant le cours d’histoire pendant que je regardais autour de moi. Je ne me souviens plus trop de son nom par contre. Bruno? Byron? Bryan? Ouais, je crois que c’est ça! Bryan!

**\- OK merci.**

Direction classe de math. Euh… ça irait mieux si je savais où elle se trouve. Je me retourne vers la gang d’ami.

 **\- Désolé de déranger à nouveau, mais elle se trouve où exactement la classe de math?** Je demande à Bryan

 **\- Au fond du couloir, troisième porte à gauche.** Il me répond simplement avant de reprendre sa conversation

Suite aux indications de Bryan, je la trouve facilement et lorsque je la trouve, j’entre sans cogner, chose que je regrette immédiatement de ne pas avoir fait lorsque je vois ce qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

 **\- Désoler d'interrompre ce moment charnel, que j'aurais préféré ne jamais être témoin, mais Alex on est attendu quelque part.** Je dis tout en posant une main sur mes yeux pour ne rien voir de plus

**\- Oh merde...**

Je ne vois peut-être plus rien, mais j’entends parfaitement Alex qui s’éloigne prestement de la jeune demoiselle. Lorsque je jette un coup d’œil entre mes doigts pour voir s’ils sont dans une position convenable, je remets vite mes doigts sur mes yeux.

**\- Peux-tu juste remonter ton pantalon? C'est vraiment perturbant.**

Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Alex le pantalon à terre et une fille à genoux devant lui. Pas que son cul ne soit pas agréable à voir, mais disons que je m'en serais passé. Je l’entends qui remonte en vitesse son pantalon et il ne prend même pas la peine de dire un mot à la fille et il vient vers moi.

 **\- On va où? Et j'espère que ça vaut le déplacement parce que comme tu peux voir j'étais occuper.** Il me dit comme si je ne venais pas juste de le surprendre les culottes baissé avec une fille.

 **\- J'aurais préféré être aveugle.** Je dis plus pour moi que pour lui

**\- Arrête de chialer, je suis sûr que tu as aimé voir mon cul!**

**\- Pas autant que toi qui aimerait voir le miens.** Je lui réponds au tac-au-tac, suivit d’un clin d’œil.

Quand je lui explique pourquoi je suis venu le chercher, il me regard l’aire de me dire « Dit moi que tu te fous de ma gueule et que tu ne m’as pas empêché de me faire sucer pour ça? ». Il me frappe le bras comme vengeance, mais il nous guide tout de même à la classe de madame St-George. Quand on entre dans la classe tous les regards sont braqués sur nous. On prend place dans le cercle d'élève et la réunion commence.

**\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier Alex et Jérémy pour s'être proposé pour les rôles principaux.**

Je me retiens de ne pas rire parce que « proposé » est loin d’être le terme qui convient.

**\- Ensuite, cette année, le directeur nous a imposé un sujet: l'homosexualité. Il veut qu'on sensibilise les étudiants à ce sujet et je trouve que c'est une idée géniale! Donc, la pièce va porter sur deux ados qui se découvre une attirance mutuelle, mais ils ont peur des conséquences et de ce que le monde vont penser, mais vont finir par accepter l'inévitable: l'amour est plus fort que tout. Avec comme leçon qu'on tombe amoureux d'une personne et non d'un sexe.**

Oh merde... Mais ça veut dire que si c'est Alex et moi qui jouons les personnages principaux... putain! Je crois qu'Alex vient lui aussi de comprendre ce que tout ça voulait dire puisqu'il relève la tête super vite et me regarde avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Ce n’est pas de ma faute! Enfin… Un peu, mais ce n’est pas moi qui ait imposé le sujet de la pièce!

**\- Donc Jérémy aura le rôle d'Éric un des ados à la recherche de sa sexualité et toi Alex tu seras notre autre personnage qui est nul autre que Marc. Mélanie tu seras la meilleure amie d'Éric et toi -**

J'ai arrêté de l'écouter, je ne veux pas jouer à être son copain! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’on va devoir s’embrasser? Je ne veux pas embrasser Alex! Il n’est même pas gay, il y a même pas dix minutes il se faisait faire un _blowjob_ par une de ses nombreuses conquêtes! Ah merde, je sens que ça va mal finir cette histoire. Le reste de la réunion, je ni porte pas trop attention, la prof nous a distribuer le scénario et quand j'ai regardé les grandes lignes j'ai remarqué que je devrais embrasser Alex au moins cinq fois. Cinq. Putain. De. Fois. Moi ça me dérange pas tant que ça de l'embrasser il ne va pas être le premier, mais je m'inquiète pour lui... Comment il va réagir après qu'on va s'être embrassé? Est-ce que ça va être mal aise? La réunion fini et je n'ai pas encore parlé avec Alex et je n'en ai pas l'intention, pas pour tout de suite en tout cas. C’est pour ça que j’essaie de sortir discrètement de la classe.

 **\- Jérémy Harris!!** J’entends Alex crier derrière moi

Mission discrétion -> Échec

**\- Félicitation, tu connais mon nom.**

Je continue mon chemin sans lui prêter attention en espérant qu’il comprenne le message que je n’ai pas envie d’en parler pour le moment, mais il ne semble pas le comprendre qu’il continu à me suivre.

**\- On va avoir une sérieuse discussion!**

**\- Tu veux déjà jouer au couple?**

Je continu de marcher vers la sortie de l’école, puisque je n’ai pas besoin d’arrêter à mon casier pour aller prendre mes choses puisque tout est déjà dans mon sac.

 **\- En parlant de ça! Faire la pièce OK, c’est limite, mais c’est OK, mais là si en plus je dois t'embrasser, c'est rien contre toi, mais ce n’est pas pour moi!** Il m’informe

Je dois dire que je suis un peu vexé… Au début je croyais qu’il ne voulait pas faire la pièce parce qu’il avait peur de ce que ses amis allait pouvoir dire, mais finalement ce qui le dérange c’est juste le fait de m’embrasser? Je suis si repoussant que ça?

**\- Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser? C'est quoi le problème je ne suis pas assez bien?**

Je dois avouer que je n’ai pas réussi à garder un ton neutre et que j’ai été un peu plus cassant.

**\- Non, ce n’est pas ça! C'est juste que... bien t'es un mec.**

**\- Juste parce que je suis un mec?**

Oh… Donc, ce n’est pas parce que c’est moi, mais parce que je suis un gars?

**\- Bien... ouais.**

**\- Tu connais l'expression qui dit qu'il faut goûter pour savoir si on aime ça ou pas?** Je lui demande sérieusement

**\- Oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec nous deux qui s'embrasse?**

**\- Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un mec pour savoir que tu n'aimais pas ça?**

**\- Non, je n’ai jamais embrassé de mec! Je ne suis pas gay.**

J'arrête de marcher et me tourne vers lui et il manque de me rentrer dedans. On est rendu à l’extérieur de l’écore, on est juste dans l’entrée. Je le regarde et une idée se forme dans ma tête, mais je suis sûr à 99.99% qu'elle est mauvaise, mais bon... je veux l’essayer. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et il m'interroge du regard, mais ne dit rien et ne recule pas. Je le pousse gentiment contre le mur de l'extérieur de l'école et je le regarde toujours dans le blanc des yeux et j'y vois de l'incompréhension totale.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Il me demande en baissant le ton de sa voix, comme s’il avait peur que quelqu’un d’autre nous entende

 **\- Je te laisse goûter.** Je lui réponds sur le même ton, en chuchotant presque

Je mets une main sur sa joue et me penche pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'y vais doucement pour ne pas le presser et même si au début il ne répond pas au baiser à cause de la surprise, il finit, à mon plus grand étonnement, par répondre au baiser. Le baiser est simple, délicat, personne ne cherche à approfondir le baiser, on en profite tout simplement. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'approche un peu plus de lui. Je suis étonné qu'il réagisse aussi bien, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse et qu'il cri qu'il n'est pas gay, mais c'est tout le contraire... il a presque l'aire d'apprécier le moment. Il me surprend encore une fois en posant ses mains sur mon cul, ouais il apprécie peut-être un peu trop là. Je me recule pour le regarder dans les yeux et j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est triste que ce soit déjà fini.

**\- Tu vois, ce n’est pas si pire que ça embrasser un mec.**

Je lui donne un bisou sur la joue avant de recommencer à marcher et de le laisse contre le mur. Je me retourne pour voir s'il a bougé et je vois qu'il me regarde lui aussi. Et comme je prends un malin plaisir à le voir mal à l'aise je lui cri :

**\- Oh et la prochaine fois garde t'es mains pour toi!**

Je le vois rougir d'ici et je reprendre mon chemin. Je n'ai pas encore de moyen de transport donc je dois marcher jusqu'à la maison de ma tante. Je crois que finalement ça ne va pas être si pire que ça d'embrasser Alex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà le chapitre trois ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé:)
> 
> J'aimerais avoir votre avis sûr comment vous trouver la relation entre Alex et Jay pour le moment^^ Il y a déjà eu un rapprochement, je sais que c'est un peu vite, mais vous allez voir pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres;)
> 
> Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez jusqu'à présent de l'histoire 
> 
> xx


	4. Sous le choc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On apprend un peu plus a quoi ressemble la vie à la maison de Jérémy & Natacha fait un retour dans ce chapitre :)
> 
> Bonne lecture   
> xx

«Je me sens spécial.»

 

 

  
**PDV ALEX**

  
Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Comment j'ai pu laisser ça arriver? Je ne suis pas gay! Je crois que le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai beau me le répéter encore et encore que je ne suis pas gay, je ne peux pas renier le fait que... merde j'ai adoré l'embrasser cet imbécile! Ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'il est arrivé et déjà, il me met la tête à l'envers. Et puis, dans quoi je me suis encore embarquer? Une pièce de théâtre, sérieux? Je ne suis même pas capable de mentir à ma mère et ils veulent que je sois convainquant dans un rôle? Ils croient au père noël, c'est sûr. Je le regarde partir en marchant et je passe mon pouce sur mes lèvres où je peux encore sentir les siennes… J’aimerais dire que je ne lui ai pas _relooké_ le cul, mais ce serait un mensonge… Je le vois se retourner et sa voix me parvient de loin lorsque je l’entends crier

**\- Oh et la prochaine fois garde tes mains pour toi!**

  
Oh putain, je sens mon visage devenir rouge tomate, c'est moi ou il fait chaud tout d'un coup? La prochaine fois? Foutu pièce de théâtre! Je reste encore un long moment sans bouger à penser à ce qui vient juste d'arriver et j'essaie de faire le point. J'ai embrassé un mec et j'ai aimé ça, je peux encore sentir ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes, il n’aurait pas pu embrasser comme une merde cet imbécile? Je ne sais pas je suis resté combien de temps sans bougé, mais quand je me décide enfin à faire un mouvement, je me dirige vers ma voiture et rentre chez moi. Je regarde l'heure qu'affiche mon tableau de bord, putain... J'ai deux heures de retard, je vais me faire engueuler rendu à la maison. Le trajet de l’école s’est plutôt bien passé si on laisse de côté le fait que j’étais plus concentré sur une certaine paire de lèvre que sur la route… Lorsque je me stationne devant ma maison et je que vois mon père sur le pas de la porte, je sais déjà qu’une va être inévitable ce soir… je vais en baver...

  
  
**PDV JÉRÉMY**

  
Je suis en train de souper seul quand Judy entre dans la cuisine. Quand je suis arrivé, il n’y avait personne à la maison et une chance que j’avais la clé de la maison qu’elle m’a donné ce matin parce que sinon je serais resté enfermé dehors à attendre qu’elle arrive et vue à l’heure qu’elle vient d’arriver, j’aurais eu le temps de mourir de faim. Quand je suis rentré, j’avais trop faim pour attendre qu’elle arrive donc, je me suis improviser un petit soupé qui consiste simplement à du Kraft Diner.

 **\- Désolé j'avais prévu de faire un bon soupé, mais je ne pensais pas finir aussi tard de travailler.** Elle s’excuse

Je ne relève pas la tête et j'hausse seulement les épaules comme réponse, il y a rien dire. Je continu de manger tranquillement sans faire attention à sa présence dans la pièce. Je l'entends soupirer, mais ni porte pas plus attention. Elle se sert dans le restant de patte et s'installe en face de moi.

 **\- Et puis?** Elle me demande

Je ne relève toujours pas la tête et je me contente de lâcher un soupir, déjà clairement ennuyé par la conversation.

 **\- Je ne lis pas dans les esprits, alors si tu pouvais s'il te plaît finir t'es phrases ça irait beaucoup plus vite.** Je lui dis sans même essayer de masquer mon agacement

Un silence quelque peu pénible prend place entre nous, mais je n’arrive même pas à me sentir mal puisque je n’ai fait que dire la vérité! Comment je suis censé savoir ce qu’elle veut savoir si elle me dit simplement « _Et puis? »_ Je ne suis pas médium aux dernières nouvelles!

 **\- Comment c'est passer ta première journée d'école?** Elle finit par préciser

  
**\- Juste bien?**

**\- Écoute, si on pouvait passer le moment où tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à ma vie, ça m'arrangerais.** Je lui dis sincèrement

**-  Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, bien sûr que je m'intéresse à ta vie!**

Je dois presque me retenir de rire lorsqu’elle me dit ses mots en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Non, sinon tu n'aurais pas attendu qu'ils meurent pour revenir dans le tableau.**

Je pousse mon assiette et me lève pour me diriger vers ma chambre.

**\- J'ai plus faim.**

Je la laisse seule dans la cuisine et monte les escaliers. Je ne peux pas croire qu’elle croit réellement que cela peut être aussi facile. Comme si parce que je n’ai pas le choix d’être ici, parce que je n’ai nulle part autre ou rester, on allait faire ami-ami et que tout serait oublié… Je ne la pardonnerai pas aussi facilement pour tout ce qu’elle a fait à ma mère. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber dans mon lit et commence à réfléchir à ma journée et une seule chose me reviens à l’esprit. _J'ai embrassé Alex_. Je souris en repensant à comment il a réagi au baiser. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il me repousse, qu’il cri peut-être? Certainement pas à ce qu’il prenne activement part au baiser… J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop bizarre demain... Je soupire et prendre mon ordinateur, qui traîne sur ma table de chevet, pour aller voir ce qui se passe de bon sur les réseaux sociaux. Je vais faire un tour sur mon Facebook et remarque que j'ai plusieurs notifications, mais ce qui attire particulièrement mon attention est la demande d'amitié qui m’a été envoyé. J'accepte tout de suite la demande lorsque je vois que c'est justement Alex. C'est bon signe qu'il m’ait envoyé cette demande, ça prouve qu'il n'est pas fâché... Pas moins de deux minutes après avoir accepté sa demande, je reçois un message privé d'Alex

 **Alex 20h43**  
"214-587-9621"

Je prends tout de suite mon cellulaire et envoie un message au numéro qu'il ma envoyer.

 **Jérémy**  
"J'avais peur que tu ne veulent plus me parler après ce que j'ai fait..."

Je ne prends pas la peine de préciser que le message vient de moi, puisque je doute qu’il vienne de donner son numéro à d’autre personne au même moment et je crois que mon message démontre très bien que c’est moi qui en suis l’auteur. Je ne tarde pas à recevoir sa réponse, ce qui me laisse imaginer qu’il attendait parfaitement mon message.

 **Alex**  
"C'est sûr que j'ai été surpris sur le coup, mais ta de la chance que je t'apprécie un minimum pour ne pas te faire la gueule."

 **Jérémy**  
"Je me sens spécial."

 **Alex**  
"Je te comprends, moi aussi je me sentirais spécial d'être ami avec moi."

Ami? Il me considère comme son ami… Je ne crois pas que ce matin j’aurais possible que mon et lui soyons ami, après notre première altercation. Il a agi comme un vrai connard, mais il a su se rattraper et puis il m’a présenté ses excuses, non? Donc je suppose que je le pardonne d’avoir retiré mon capuchon devant toute la classe et que je le considère également comme mon ami. Cependant, je ne peux m’empêcher de rouler les yeux face à son message, il est vraiment con quand il s’y met.

 **Jérémy**  
"Les cheville ça va ? Elles sont pas trop gonflé ?"

 **Alex**  
"Elles sont en pleine forme, merci de t'inquiéter."

 **Jérémy**  
"T'es un cas perdu, mon cher..."

Juste un moment où j’appuie sur envoyé, j’entends la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et des voix commencent à se faire entendre. J’essaie de savoir qui vient tout juste d’arriver lorsque mon cellulaire vibre dans ma main, me signalant d’un nouveau message.

 **Alex**  
"Tu veux faire quelque chose un de ces jours, cette semaine?"

 **Jérémy**  
"Ouais, mais on s'en reparle, OK? Je dois te laisser, j'ai de la visite qui est arrivé."

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et descend tout de suite en bas. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle devait venir... Quand j'arrive dans l'entré, je ne me suis pas tromper c'est bien elle et même si je l'ai seulement vu hier elle m’a manqué. Elle est en train de parler avec ma tante, mais je m'en fiche, je vais quand même lui faire un câlin. C’est bien la seule avec qui je me permets ce genre de gesture. Même s’il ne dure pas plus de deux secondes et que c’est plus une accolade qu’un vrai câlin, c’est déjà beaucoup plus que ce d’autre on le droit.

 **\- J'avais oublié que tu devais venir.** Je lui dis alors que je m’éloigne de notre brève accolade.

 **\- Ce n’est pas grave, tu devais avoir la tête ailleurs avec tout le déménagement et l'école.** Elle me dit gentiment avec un sourire sur le visage

 **\- Ouais, sûrement.** Je lui réponds même si je sais que ce n’est pas la raison que j’ai oublié

 **\- Aller, je veux tout savoir! Comment c'est passé ta journée?** Elle me demande beaucoup enthousiaste que moi par rapport à ma première journée

On se dirige vers le salon, laissant Judy seule dans l’entrée, pendant que je commence à lui raconter ma journée. Je vois bien que ma tante est blessée que j'accepte de parler à Natacha et non à elle, mais contrairement à elle Nat a été là pour moi quand j'en avais de besoin...

 **\- Une journée normale d'un nouveau, je suppose.** Je lui dis même si c’est tout sauf la vérité… On n’embrasse pas un autre élève lors d’une journée normale dans une nouvelle école.

 **\- Aller, je suis sûr que tu peux m'en dire plus!** Elle insiste

 **\- Je me suis fait un ami, enfin je crois qu'on est ami...** Je ne veux pas lui donner trop de détails sur Alex parce que sais comment elle va réagir si elle apprend ce qui est arrivé

**\- C'est formidable! Comment il s'appelle?**

**\- Il est hors de question que je te le dise. Te connaissant, tu vas aller faire des recherches sur lui!** Je lui annonce

 **\- Oh arrête-moi ça tu veux? Et pour ta gouverne c'est arriver seulement une fois que j'ai fait des recherches sur un de tes copains!** Elle me dit en essayant de se défendre

**\- Une fois de trop!**

Elle roule des yeux, mais au fond elle sait que j'ai raison. Ce que j'aime avec Nat c'est qu'avant d'être ma travailleuse sociale c'est aussi mon amie et depuis le début c'est elle qui m'aide à passer au travers de tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais aujourd’hui si elle n’avait pas été avec moi.

**\- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?** Je lui demande, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question

**\- Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi! Tu ne te laisse approcher par personne depuis aussi longtemps que je te connaisse et boum tu te fais un ami dès la première journée d'école ? Il a quoi de spécial pour que tu lui es laisser la chance de t'approcher?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire parce que, merde elle me connait trop bien cette fille! Sa fait presque peur quand on sait que ça fait seulement quelques mois qu'on se connait. Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai vu je ne l'ai pas cru quand elle m’a dit qu'elle était ma travailleuse sociale, elle avait l'aire trop jeune. C'est par la suite que j'ai appris qu'elle a sauté des classes au primaire et au secondaire ce qui fait qu'elle a fini ses études beaucoup plus tôt.

 **\- En gros c'est un trou du cul, mais un trou du cul que je respecte.** Je finis par lui expliquer brièvement

**\- Il a fait quoi pour avoir le droit à ce privilège?**

**\- Au début il était insupportable et je le trouvais juste arrogant, le genre de mec qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde, tu vois le genre? Enfin bref, après il est venu vers moi pour s'excuser d'un truc et même si je l'ai envoyé chier, il est resté et j'ai remarqué qu'on avait un peu la même façon de parler et il est devenu peu à peu sympathique. C'est sur l'heure du midi que j'ai commencé à l'apprécier un minimum. Il est tellement con se mec, mais il a réussi durant l’heure du midi à me faire oublier que je suis tout seul maintenant...**

**\- Je suis là moi.**

**\- Ouais pour l'instant, mais tu vas bien avoir un autre dossier à t’occuper et tu vas peut-être devoir partir...**

Elle me regarde tristement et vient plus près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai la tête dans son cou quand elle me chuchote :

**\- Il a l'aire formidable ton ami.**

J’hoche la tête et me décide à enfin lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

 **\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi la semaine prochaine?** Je lui demande d’une petite voix

**\- Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le demander...**

Elle ressert ses bras autour de moi et j'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans le creux de son cou

**\- Merci d'être là.**

  
Le reste de la soirée on la passe à parler et à rire. Durant une partie de la soirée, Judy est venu participer à la conversation, mais lorsqu’elle a remarqué que je ne répondrais à ses questions seulement par « oui » ou « non », elle a vite compris qu’elle n’avait pas sa place et a vite fait de dire qu’elle était fatiguée et est partie se coucher. Vers 23 heures Natacha est partie et je suis remonté dans ma chambre pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Maintenant, une fois que je suis tout propre, je me couche dans mon lit et ferme les lumières. Je ne prends pas la peine de mettre mon alarme puisque de toute façon je sais qu'à 5 heures du matin je suis à coup sûr réveillé. Je regarde l'heure sur mon cellulaire et remarque que j'ai un message d'Alex.

 **Alex**  
"D'accord, on s’en reparle, à demain, bonne nuit."

Je lui réponds un «bonne nuit» même s'il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il dorme déjà. Je m'endorme rapidement sans grand espoir de faire une nuit complète...

 

* * *

 

Il fait chaud, trop chaud... Toujours la même sensation de brûler et les cris de tout le monde. Ma mère qui me dit qu'elle m'aime. Le sentiment d’être impuissant et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver les personnes présentes… Je me réveille de nouveau le souffle court et en sueur, j'y suis habitué maintenant. Je prends mon cellulaire pour regarder l'heure, mais au même moment, il me vibre dans les mains pour m'annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Qui peut bien m'envoyer un message à 5h12 du matin? Je regarde le destinataire, c'est un numéro inconnu, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un nom associé à ce numéro de téléphone pour savoir à qui il appartient...

  
 **214-964-8752**  
"Je sais que dors pas... Parle-moi, tu vas pas pouvoir me fuir indéfiniment!"

  
 **Jérémy**  
"N'essaie plus de me contacter"

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à lui répondre. Il ne mérite pas que je lui accorde une seconde de plus. Pourtant, lorsque mon téléphone vibre dans ma main me signalant la venue de sa réponse, je la regarde tout de même…

 **214-964-8752**  
"Tu peux pas me demander ça."

 **Jérémy**  
"Je viens de le faire."

 **214-964-8752**  
"Jay..."

 **Jérémy**  
"Ne. Me. Contact. Plus."

L'art de mal commencer ça journée. Je dépose mon cellulaire sur ma table de nuit, en espérant avoir été assez claire ave lui, et me dirige vers ma penderie. Je prends le premier jean qui me tombe sous la main et je fais le même processus pour le chandail. Je descends par la suite dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner et je me dépêche pour ne pas risquer de croiser ma tante. Malgré qu’à cette heure du matin, elle doit encore être en train de dormir. Quand j'entre à nouveau dans ma chambre j'entends encore mon cellulaire sonner. Je roule des yeux, je ne peux pas croire qu’il ne comprend pas que je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui! Alors lorsque je vois son nom s’afficher sur mon écran, je supprime son message avant même de le lire. Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi, de ne pas lui accorder mon attention. Je me couche à nouveau dans mon lit en attendant que l’heure d’aller à l’école arrive. Pour passer le temps je sors mon cellulaire et me mets à jouer à des jeux et sans même m’en rendre compte, le temps est venu et c’est une nouvelle journée qui commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un petit chapitre, mais qui est très important pour la suite des choses..;)
> 
> On a un nouveau personnage d'introduit à la fin... vous croyez que c'est qui? Les paris sont ouverts! haha
> 
> Faite moi savoir comment vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)
> 
> xx


	5. Enfoiré!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex est salement con, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point.  
> Jérémy reçois encore une fois des messages de la personne inconnue..  
> Natacha fait une apparition à la fin du chapitre.  
> Et un chapitre en serait-il vraiment un sans un peu de jalousie de la part d'Alex?

«Va te cacher, ça fait peur»

 

Cela fait une semaine que je suis arrivé et que j’ai commencé l’école. Rien n’a vraiment changé, ma tante essaie toujours de me faire la conversation en me demandant à tous les jours comment s’est passé ma journée, mais je me contente toujours de lui répondre par un simple « bien » et c’est vrai. Tout le monde à l’école sait maintenant qui est le petit nouveau et plus personne n’en parle vraiment, même si je reçois toujours des petits regards de travers par-ci et par-là. Les trois premiers jours, je faisais attention à bien caché mon visage parce que j’avais honte et je ne voulais pas qu’on voit mon visage et qu’on me juge pour ça, mais maintenant que tout le monde c’est fait à l’idée, c’est moins pire et je me surprends parfois à marcher dans les couloirs la tête haute et même si je la baisse immédiatement lorsque je m’en rends compte, je sais que cela veut dire que je commence à m’habituer à ce nouvel mode de vie… Aussi, je n’ai pas vraiment parlé à Alex au court de la dernière semaine. On s’est croisé à l’école, mais il n’est pas venu me parler et ce n’est certainement pas moi qui vais faire le premier pas pour avoir une conversation avec lui. Cependant, même si on ne s’est pas parlé, cela ne veut pas dire que je n’ai pas remarqué les regards qu’il me lance de temps en temps à l’heure du midi à la cafétéria… Je le vois qui m’observe de loin, mais à chaque fois que je me tourne pour le regarder à mon tour, il se détourne et retourne à ses choses. Au début, je me suis dit qu’il ne voulait peut-être pas venir me voir parce qu’il avait peur que je reproduise ce qu’il est arrivé il y a une semaine, mais je n’ai pas osé lui envoyé un message pour lui demander pourquoi il semble m’éviter. Il me le dira quand il le voudra, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me poser des questions inutilement. C’est pour ça que maintenant, je suis surpris lorsqu’après une semaine de silence, je reçois un message de sa part.

**Alex**

“Hé! Ça va? J’espère que oui. Je voulais te dire que j’ai remarqué que tu marchais pour te rendre à l’école et je me demandais si tu voulais que je passe te prendre pour que je t’amène à l’école, demain?”

C’est gentil de sa part de me le proposer même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il le fait seulement maintenant. Quoique depuis que je le connais, il n’a pas arrêté de me surprendre dans ses comportements. Je me redresse dans mon lit pour venir accoter mon dos contre le mur et je lui réponds.

**Jérémy**

“ Oui, je vais bien, merci de demander. Pour ta proposition c’est très gentil, mais je ne veux pas te déranger non plus. ”

**Alex**

“ Je ne te l’aurais pas demandé si cela me dérangerais. Je me disais qu’on pourrait en profiter pour essayer de se connaître un peu plus.”

Je reste surpris face à sa réponse, oui d’accord il m’a dit qu’il me considérait comme son ami, mais je ne croyais pas qu’il allait vouloir passer du temps avec moi… Il a déjà ses amis, non? Mais on ne dit pas « non » a quelqu’un qui nous propose de nous amener à l’école, ça m’évitera de marcher…

**Jérémy**

“ D’accord, ça me va, merci! Je suis la dernière maison sur la rue de la bibliothèque.”

**Alex**

“ Parfait! Je vais venir te chercher vers 7h15, cela te va?”

**Jérémy**

“7h15, je serai prêt.”

La conversation ce termine par un bonne nuit et je ferme la petite lampe qui se trouve sur ma table basse. Je vais prendre ma douche avant de me coucher et avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éphémère, mes dernières pensées sont dirigées vers un brun qui ne cesse de me surprendre.

 

* * *

Encore ce matin, je me suis réveillé par mes foutus cauchemars… Ils n’ont pas changé, ils sont toujours aussi dur à supporter au réveille. Mais aujourd’hui, j’ai remarqué que je me suis tout de même réveillé plus tard que d’habitude et je vois déjà la différence dans mon énergie. J’ai pris mon temps pour déjeuner puisqu’il me reste beaucoup de temps avant qu’Alex vienne me chercher. Lorsque je remonte dans ma chambre, je choisi mes vêtements pour la journée et quand je regarde il est quelle heure, il ne me reste plus que 20 minutes avant l’arrivé d’Alex. Juste assez pour que j’ai le temps de me brosser les dents. Après cela, je descends dans le salon et sort mon téléphone pour passer le temps jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive.

 

* * *

Ça doit bien faire au moins 45 minutes que je l’attends, mais il n'est toujours pas arrivé. J'espère qu'il est simplement perdu et non qui lui ait arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je lui ai envoyé un message, mais il ne répond pas et si je ne pars pas bientôt, je vais arriver en retard à l’école. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard, tout le monde te regarde quand tu entre dans la classe et moins de regard son sur moi mieux je me porte... Parce que même si je me suis un peu habituer, si je peux éviter d’être le centre de l’attention cela serai bien. Très bien, même. Tant pis, je vais devoir partir sans lui. Je me lève de mon sofa et va chercher mon manteau et lorsque j’ai fini de mettre mes souliers, je sors de la maison tout en barrant la porte derrière moi. Je me mets en route et comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez en retard, j'ai dû faire un détour à cause des travaux qui sont sur le trottoir proche de la bibliothèque. Si je me souviens bien, je commence en cours d'art, donc ce n’est pas comme si j'étais en train de manquer de la matière importante, mais quand même. J'arrive à l'école avec 20 minutes de retard et je me dépêche de me rendre à mon cours. Quand j’arrive enfin devant la porte, après avoir passé à mon casier avant, j’ai plus d’une demi-heure de retard. J'entre dans la classe et l’inévitable, arriva et tous les regards converge sur moi et je me sens mal à l'aise, je me sens comme une bête de foire. Comme à chaque fois, je baisse la tête et vais voir le professeur pour lui expliquer mon retard, puis il m'indique où m'installer. Une fois installer à ma place, je regarde autour de moi pour voir si Alex est présent, je le vois dans le fond de la classe avec les joueurs de l'équipe de Baseball. Il doit faire partie de l'équipe... Il rit avec ses ami et a l'aire de bien se porter, pas comme si quelque chose lui était arrivé qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'est pas venu me chercher finalement... Il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison. Il a peut-être oublié, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais important pour lui où quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que cela le dérangeais finalement de venir me prendre, mais il aurait quand même pu me prévenir… Je remarque aussi qu'il y a cette fille de la pièce de théâtre, Mélanie, je crois, si je me souviens bien. Elle semble remarquer ma présence puisque pas moins de trois secondes plus tard elle est à ma table.

**\- Deuxième cours d’art et tu es déjà en retard?**

**\- Faut croire.**

J'ignore par la suite sa présence et commence à faire le travail demandé qui consiste à créer une BD. Mélanie ne retourne pas à sa place et se contente de rester là et à me regarder, mais pas me regarder genre me dévisager à cause des marques, mais plus tôt comme si elle voulait essayer de trouver quelque chose sur mon visage. Comme si elle cherchait à voir au-delà de juste mon visage.

 **\- Tu sais que tu es flippante à me regarder comme ça?** Je lui demande après encore quelques seconde de plus en silence avec elle qui me fixe toujours

 **\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu es fascinant.** Elle me dit tout bonnement

Je lâche un rire franc tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Je l'ignore une fois de plus et reprend mon travail.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ris?** Elle me demande ne comprenant pas mon amusement

 **\- Je n'ai rien de «fascinant», comme tu dis.** Je lui explique simplement

**\- Au contraire, tu ne laisses paraître aucune émotion, mais pourtant, la manière dont tu agis prouve que tu en veux à la terre entière. C'est fascinant de voir comment tu es capable de tout garder en toi, sans craquer.**

**\- Qui te dit que je ne craque pas une fois rendu chez moi?**

**\- Tu as bien trop de fierté pour ça.**

Deux fois. On s'est parlé deux fois et déjà elle a réussi à me cerner.

**\- Tu remontes dans mon estime, rouquine.**

Elle se redresse un peu et commence à sourire de toutes ses dents. C’est à son tour d’avoir trop de fierté là. Je secoue de nouveau la tête et elle commence à me parler, mais ça serais mentir vous dire que je l'ai écouté attentivement, elle est bien gentille, mais l'écouter pendant 20 minutes parler de ses chats, non merci! Quand la cloche qui annonce la fin du cours se fait entendre, je prends mon temps pour ramasser mes choses. Je me dirige vers la porte de sorti, mais juste avant que je puisse l'atteindre un violant coup à mon épaule me fait tomber. Je tombe dans le couloir et quand je relève mon regard pour voir qui est l'espèce de con qui vient de me bousculer de façon plutôt violente, je vois l'équipe de Baseball se taper dans les mains et rire. Le pire c'est qu'Alex participe aussi à l'échange et à en croire aux félicitations qu'il reçoit, c'est lui le con qui ma bousculer. Non, mais quel trou du cul, celui-là. Je me relève et j’avance vers lui d’un pas décidé avant de le bousculer à mon tour.

 **\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème?** Je lui demande, mon énervement clair dans ma voix

C’est vrai, quoi! Il ne me parle pas durant une semaine et après il me fait ça? Il doit sûrement y avoir un problème. Cependant, je sais déjà que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire puisqu'il affiche se petit sourire qui dit « je suis supérieur à toi alors tait-toi et vénère-moi ». Ma crainte est confirmée lorsqu’il me sort la pire horreur:

 **\- Ouais j'en ai un, c'est ta gueule mon problème, tu devrais penser à aller te cacher, ça fait peur à voir.** Il me répond avec un sourire insolant sur les lèvres

C'est pire que tout ce à quoi je m'étais attendu venant de sa part. Comment il ose me dire une chose pareille si c’est lui-même la semaine passée qui m’a dit que je ne devrais pas avoir honte de mon visage? C’est une belle ordure cet enfoiré! Si c’est comme cela qu’il traite ses amis, je passe mon tour sans problème! Je n’ai pas besoin de ce genre de personne dans ma vie.

**\- Tu sais quoi, Alex? Va te faire foutre!**

Je passe à côté de lui sans manquer de lui bousculer une nouvelle fois l'épaule. Je me dirige vers les toilettes pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde, mais la dernière chose que j'entends est encore pire...

 **\- Ohhh pauvre petit, il va pleurer chez sa maman.** Dit Alex d’une voix enfantine

 **\- Il faudrait qu’il en ait une pour ça!** Répond un gars de l’équipe

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d’aller lui foutre un point dans sa salle gueule à cet enfoiré, mais il a de la chance parce que je ne crois pas que je serais capable d’arrêter. Pauvre con. J'entre dans les toilettes et m'enferme tout de suite dans une cabine et comme si maintenant j'étais en sécurité, je me mets à pleurer. J'essaie de les retenir, j'essaie vraiment, mais il y en a quelques-unes qui réussissent à franchir la barrière de mes yeux. Merde. Je suis censé rester fort et ne pas craquer comme ça. Faut bien croire que j'ai perdu ma fierté en courant ici... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cela m’affecte autant, je savais que j’allais devoir endurer ce genre de commentaire, alors pourquoi est-ce que je craque? Je crois que le plus dur c’est de me dire que tout était probablement prévu… Alex à sûrement fait semblant d’être sympathique avec moi et est devenu mon ami simplement pour encore mieux m’atteindre. Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça? Parce que je l’ai bousculé la première journée? C’est vraiment exagéré si c’est cela sa motivation. J'essuie mes larmes parce qu’il est hors de question que je pleure à cause de lui. Après avoir repris le contrôle de mes émotions, je souffle un coup et sort de la cabine dans laquelle je m’étais enfermé et je me dirige vers les lavabos pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, toujours en essayant d'éviter mon reflet dans le miroir. Je plaque mon expression de « je me fous de tout » sur le visage et sort des toilettes. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer et je soupire de découragement en voyant le numéro afficher.

**214-964-8752**

"Ne m'oblige pas à prendre les grands moyens."

Il ne pouvait pas tomber à un pire moment. Je n’ai vraiment pas la tête à ses histoires! Déjà que je suis encore en retard pour mon deuxième cours, je n’ai pas envie de le gérer en ce moment.

**Jérémy**

"Sérieux? Des menaces maintenant? Tu es vraiment rendu aussi bas?"

**214-964-8752**

"Tu ne me laisse pas le choix..."

**Jérémy**

"Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, pourtant j'ai cru avoir été assez clair : tu n'as jamais eu le choix! C'est fini et c'est tout, vie avec."

**214-964-8752**

"Tu peux pas juste décider de partir et espérer que je t'oublie."

**Jérémy**

"Fait juste m'oublier... C'est plus simple pour tout le monde."

**214-964-8752**

"Et si je veux pas t'oublier?"

**Jérémy**

"Pas mon problème. Tu aurais dû y penser avant."

Je range mon cellulaire dans ma poche et part à mon prochain cours en fessant comme si tout était normal. Le reste de la journée se passe en mode ralenti, j'ai vu passer chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Pour rendre ma journée encore plus pénible, j'ai Alex dans absolument tous mes cours et si cela ne me dérangeais aucunement au cours de cette semaine, la situation est complètement renverser et maintenant cela me pose problème puisque je ne vois plus rien de sympathique en lui et moins je le vois mieux je me porte… J'ai juste hâte de rentré chez moi, c'est pourquoi quand la cloche sonne annonçant la fin des cours, je suis le premier à sortir de la classe. Je prends mes choses dans mon casier et part bien vite de cet enfer sur terre. Quand j'arrive à la maison, il n'y a personne et tant mieux. Je n'ai pas la tête à supporter les questions inutiles de ma tante. Je sais que je devrais être plus reconnaissant envers elle puisqu'elle m’a accueilli chez elle, mais je ne suis pas capable d'endurer se regard de pitié qu'elle porte sur moi lorsqu'elle me parle. C'est insupportable. Je me dirige directement vers le salon une fois dans la maison et je m’affale sur celui-ci, en attendant que Natacha arrive. Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi la semaine passée lorsqu’elle est venue et je suis tellement content qu’elle ait dit « oui » pour m’accompagner… Je ne veux pas aller là-bas tout seul. Au moment où j'allume la télévision pour passer le temps, j'entends des coups donner à la porte. Je regarde l’heure et il est un peu tôt pour que Natacha ai fini de travailler, mais peut-être qu'elle a simplement fini plus tôt. Je me lève pour aller répondre à la porte.

**\- Hey Nat, tu as fi-**

Je me stop tout seul dans ma phrase quand je me rends compte que ce n'est pas Nat qui se trouve devant moi, mais bien la dernière personne que j’ai envie de voir en ce moment : Alex. Il a un air désolé sur le visage, mais je ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Pour ce que j’en ai à foutre, il peut bien avoir tous les remords de la terre que cela n’excuse pas ce qu’il m’a dit.

**\- Tu es en retard c'est ce matin qu'il fallait que tu viennes me chercher.**

Je veux lui fermer la porte au nez, mais il bloque la porte avec son pied.

**\- S'il te plaît, Jay! Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer!**

**\- Y'a rien à dire, tu es un enfoiré et fin de l'histoire.**

J’essaie une nouvelle fois de lui fermer la porte au visage, mais son pied est toujours dans le chemin

**\- Non, je t'en prie écoute moi.**

Je le regarde attentivement et il a vraiment l'aire désespérer que je l'écoute. Je déteste que ce petit air de chient battu me rende faible. Je n’ai jamais su résister à n'importe quel air de chat botté. Et malgré que je lui en veux vraiment, je ne peux renier la part de moi qui se demande ce qu’il a bien pu se passer entre le moment « Gentil et attentionné qui me propose de venir me chercher » à « Enfoiré de la pire espèce qui peut se noyer, pour ce que j’en ai à foutre ».

**\- D'accord, mais avant, ça c'est pour ce que tu m'as dit.**

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que je dis, mon poing atterri en plein sur son nez. Il lâche un cri de douleur en portant ses mains à son visage. Et je ne me sens même pas mal lorsque je vois qu’il commence à avoir un peu de sang qui s’écoule de son nez. Bien fait pour lui.

 **\- Maintenant tu peux t'expliquer.** Je lui dis plutôt content de le voir de mon coup

**\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?**

**\- Tu me demandes sérieusement?** Je lui demande incrédule, il ne peut pas sérieusement me demander pourquoi?

\- **Un jour tu m'embrasse et l’autre tu me casses le nez, faudrait savoir.** Il me dit tout en penchant sa tête en arrière pour arrêter le saignement.

**\- Premièrement, tu m'as toi aussi embrassé et aujourd'hui tu te conduis comme la pire des merdes, alors toi aussi faudrait savoir. Deuxièmement, ton nez n’est certainement pas cassé.**

**\- Ça fait un mal de chien quand même!**

**\- Rien à foutre. Je lui réponds d’un ton cassant**

Il soupire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, mais il a le bon sens de ne rien rajoute de plus.

 **\- Maintenant que tu t’es vengé, je peux entrer?** Il me demande avec un peu d’espoir

**\- Fait vite, je n’ai pas juste ça à faire aujourd'hui.**

Je me décale sur le côté pour le laisser passer et je referme la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers le salon.

**\- Tu as des choses à faire avec Nat?**

Je le regarde un moment, ne comprenant pas d’où il sait ça, mais surtout comment il connait Natacha, mais mon questionnement ne dure pas longtemps lorsque je me souviens que j’ai ouvert la porte en disant son nom… Il a seulement additionné deux plus deux pour comprendre que c’était surement avec cette « Nat » que j’ai quelque chose de prévu.

**\- Entre autre.**

**\- C'est qui?** Il me demande

 **\- Tu peux te foutre tes questions là où je pense...** Je lui réponds

**\- D'accord, t'es en colère et je comprends, mais-**

**\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », tu as été ignoble avec moi! La semaine passée, tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas avoir honte de mon visage et aujourd'hui tu me balance ces atrocités! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m’a fait mal.** Je lui dis en lui coupant la parole

 **\- Je n’en pensais pas un mot! Je te le jure! Je me suis senti mal toute la journée à cause de ce que je t'ai dit, ça ma carrément bouffer de l'intérieur.** Il me dit dans l’espoir de se justifier

**\- Alors imagine comment moi je me suis senti, Alex!**

Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de crier cette fois. Je ne peux pas croire qu’il me fait un coup bas comme il m’a fait aujourd’hui et qu’après il vient jusqu’à chez moi et qu’il se place en victime! Comme si c’était lui que cela avait le plus toucher.

**\- Écoute, c'est compliquer et je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu comprennes OK, mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas te dire ça.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu la fait?**

Décidément, je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Il est capable de faire ses propres choix, personne ne l’a obligé à me dire ce qu’il m’a dit. S’il ne voulait vraiment pas me blesser de la sorte comme il le prétend, il n’avait qu’à pas le faire, un point c’est tout.

 **\- Les gars de l'équipe...** Il commence tout en baissant son regard face au ton de ma voix. **Hier soir quand je t’ai proposé de venir te chercher, je suis tout de suite allé me coucher après et c’est seulement ce matin que j'ai avertis les gars que j'allais arriver un peu plus tard… Quand ils m'ont demandé pourquoi, je leur ai dit que j’allais te chercher et ils ont commencé à me poser pleins de questions sur toi et sur pourquoi je voudrais passer du temps avec toi et c’est là que je leur ai parlé de la pièce de théâtre, comme quoi qu’on allait, de toute façon, devoir passé du temps ensemble…** Il prend une pause et relève son regard vers le miens et lorsque je lui fais signe de continuer, il reprend. **J'ai fini par leur dire de quoi allait parler la pièce et c’est là qu’ils ont commencé à faire des commentaires comme quoi ils ne veulent pas d'un gay dans l'équipe et quand j'ai essayé de les rassurer en disant qu'on était juste ami et que je ne suis pas gay pour de vrai, ils ont commencé à dire des choses méchantes... sur toi.** Il prend une autre pause, mais reprend presque tout de suite. **Je ne t'ai pas vraiment défendu parce que j'ai eu peur qu’ils recommencent à dire que j'étais gay et que je perte ma place dans l'équipe. Sauf que quand ils ont vu que je ne réagissais pas, ils ont pris ça comme si je m'en foutais et ils m'ont dit de... enfin, tu sais la suite après ça... Je suis vraiment désolé, Jay, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin du Baseball si je veux avoir une bourse et là c'était soit toi ou moi. Je sais que j'ai vraiment été méchant, mais essaie de comprendre!**

Il a tellement parlé vite pour la dernière partie, que quand il finit, il doit reprendre son souffle. Il me regarde encore avec ce regard de chien battu. Il a peur de ma réaction, c’est facile à dire par la façon qu’il a de jouer avec ses doigts tout en évitant de me regarder dans les yeux. Et même si je suis toujours fâché par ce qu’il m’a dit, je ne peux que comprends, dans un sens, ce qu’il me dit…

 **\- Tes amis sont des enfoirés de première.** Est la première chose que je dis après plusieurs secondes de silence

 **\- Je sais...** Il n’ose toujours pas me regarder

 **\- Je peux comprendre que le Baseball est plus important, mais tu étais obligé de m'insulter sur ce sujet?** Je lui demande

**\- À vrai dire, je me suis dit que si je t'insultais vraiment une bonne fois après ils me foutraient la paix avec ça par la suite... Je sais que j'ai été méchant, mais mon but n'était pas de te blesser, j'espère juste que tu t'en rends compte…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que des nouveaux coups sont donné à la porte d'entrée, cette fois c'est sans aucun doute Natacha.

 **\- Tu vas devoir partir, Natacha est arrivée.** Je lui dis sans prendre la peine de répondre son questionnement

**\- D'accord.**

Je vois bien qu’il est déçu, mais il ne dit rien de plus et on se lève et je vais ouvrir la porte à Nat.

 **\- Hey salut, beau gosse!** Me salut Natacha

**-Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je te fais ravaler tes paroles jusqu’à ce que tu t’étouffes.**

Je la préviens avec mon sérieux, mais comme elle sait que je niaise plus qu’autre chose, elle part à rire, sauf qu’elle arrête bien vite lorsqu’elle remarque la présence d’Alex qui se tient derrière moi.

 **\- C'est qui l'autre beau gosse?** Elle me demande en chuchotant comme si elle ne voulait pas qu’Alex l’entende sauf qu’il est juste à côté de moi et que vu la façon dont il rougit, il a clairement entendu.

**\- C'est Alex...**

Il lui fait un signe de la main et je vois qu’il est un peu gêner du surnom de Natacha.

 **\- Alex? C'est le mec dont tu m’as parlé la semaine passée?** Elle me questionne avec de l’excitation claire dans la voix

Je dois me retenir de ne pas lui foutre un coup sur l’épaule. Elle ne pourrait pas être encore moins subtile? Dit lui tout ce que je t’ai dit tant que tu y es! Elle me désespère sincèrement par moment…

 **\- Tu lui as parlé de moi?** Il me demande à son tour clairement surpris que j’aie parlé de lui à quelqu’un

 **\- Qui dit que tu es le seul gars avec qui je parle?** Je lui demande même s’il est évidant que je n’ai pas parlé à d’autre personne depuis que je suis arrivé. Et ça, il le sait puisqu’il n’a pas arrêté de m’observer de loin toute la semaine.

**\- Tu as parlé à deux personnes à l'école depuis que tu es arrivé. La petite rousse au plan cul et moi.**

Je roule des yeux et je déteste le fait que je ne peux même pas le contre dire puisqu’on sait tous les deux que c’est la vérité.

 **\- C'est Mélanie son nom, pour ta gouverne.** Je l’informe

C’est à son tour de rouler les yeux parce qu’il s’en fou clairement de savoir c’est quoi son nom et je vois qu’il est plutôt fier que je ne le contredit pas parce que je lui donne, dans un certain sens, raison. Ce que je n’apprécie pas du tout. Pourquoi il est encore là, déjà?

 **\- Alors c'est lui?** Me demande une nouvelle fois Natacha voulant une confirmation

 **\- Ouais...** Je lui réponds presqu’à contre cœur

Je vois Alex du coin de l’œil avec un sourit qui éclaire tout son visage et je roule une nouvelle fois des yeux. C’est injuste d’être aussi con, mais beau en même temps.

 **\- Tu ne m’as pas dit qu'il était aussi beau.** Me chuchote encore une fois Natacha à l’oreille sauf qu’elle n’a pas encore compris le principe du chuchotement et encore une fois, Alex l’entends.

 **\- Ta fini de fantasmer sur lui? Il est trop jeune pour toi.** Je lui dis sur un ton un peu plus sec que ce que j’avais prévu

Alex se tient toujours à mes côtés et il n’essai même pas de cacher le fait qu’il prend un malin plaisir à écouter notre conversation. Il aime surtout savoir que j’ai parlé de lui à quelqu’un… Chose que je n’aurais très probablement pas pris la peine de faire si j’avais su ce qui arriver aujourd’hui.

 **\- Il a dit quoi sur moi?** Intervient Alex depuis un moment.

 **\- En gros que tu es con, mais un con qu'il apprécie.** Résume Natacha, mais je trouve déjà qu’elle en a trop dit

**\- D'accord stop! On arrête les questions-là! Je ne vais plus jamais me confier à toi, Natacha. Maintenant est-ce qu’on peut y aller avant d'être en retard? Alex, tu dégages.**

J’essaie de couper court à la conversation, mais Alex ne l’entend pas de cette oreille puisqu’il enchaîne presque tout de suite avec une nouvelle question :

**\- Vous allez où?**

**\- On a un rendez-vous.** Répond Natacha

Presqu’immédiatement, je vois le visage d’Alex perdre presque tout l’éclat qu’il avait auparavant durant la conversation, mais cela ne dure que qu’une seconde. Son sourire fait bien vite à nouveau son apparition, mais je ne suis pas dupe et c’est lorsqu’il pose une nouvelle question que je sais que quelque chose le tracasse juste par le son de sa voix, comme s’il se retenait à ne pas laisser transparaître la mauvaise émotion…

 **\- Ensemble?** Il nous demande avec presque les dents qui grincent ensemble

**\- Oui, il me la demander la semaine passée, en même temps qu’il m’a parlé de toi justement.**

À nouveau, l’expression d’Alex semble se durcir légèrement, mais je n’en fait rien.

 **\- Je vais y aller, cela m’a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, Natacha et Jay on se voit demain.** Il dit tout cela en un souffle comme s’il voulait mettre un terme à cette conversation le plus vite possible.

 **\- À mon plus grand malheur.** Je lui réponds simplement

Il sourit tristement et part en direction de chez lui avec sa voiture qui est stationner juste en avant de mon entré. Je le regarde monter dans son auto et je me dis que j’ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui… Je ne l’excuse pas pour ce qu’il m’a dit, mais il a tout de même pris la peine de venir m’expliquer le pourquoi du comment et de s’excuser… Peut-être que même s’il a vraiment agit comme le pire des cons, il a quand même un bon fond. Sa voiture s’éloigne et c’est seulement alors que je me retourne vers Nat et que je lui mets un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

 **\- Aïe! C'est quoi ton problème?** Elle me demande en se frottant l’épaule pour atténuer la douleur

**\- Tu poses vraiment la question?**

Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite et se contente de rouler les yeux.

 **\- J’accepte de venir avec toi et tu me remercie en me frappant?** Elle me dit en posant une main sur son cœur pour accentuer son effet dramatique.

**\- C’était mériter et tu le sais.**

Elle se contente une nouvelle fois de rouler des yeux, mais cette fois un sourire est sur ses lèvres parce qu’elle sait autant que moi que j’ai raison.

**\- Alors, est-ce que tu es près à y aller?**

**\- Oui, c’est bon, je n’ai rien à amener.**

Elle me fait un signe de tête pour me dire de la suivre jusqu’à son auto. Je prends tout de même le temps de barrer la porte derrière moi et on monte dans sa voiture et on part direction l'hôpital.

 **\- Tu sais que de la façon que tu as dit à Alex qu'on avait un rendez-vous ça sonnais comme un rendez-vous galant.** Je lui demande une fois dans la voiture après quelques minutes de silence.

 **\- C'était le but.** M’informe-t-elle.

 **\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?** Je la questionne ne comprenant aucunement quel est le point de faire cela

 **\- Tu trouves que je fantasme sur lui, mais tu devrais voir la façon qu'il a de te regarder. C’est plutôt lui qui fantasme sur toi.** Elle me répond avec un grand sourire qui éclaire son visage, fière de son coup.

 **\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, il n’est pas gay…** Je lui dis même si je ne suis pas très convaincu moi-même

J'allume la radio pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation s'arrête là. Elle sourit et se concentre sur la route. Elle sourit parce que là elle sait qu'elle a réussi à me faire poser des questions... Il a dit qu’il n’était pas gay, mais il me matte le cul quand je suis penché et quand je l'embrasse il ne me repousse pas. Il n’est pas très convainquant dans le rôle de l'hétéro... De toute façon c'est perdu d'avance à cause du Baseball.

 

Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foiré?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre!! Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez penser!:)
> 
> Personnellement j'aime assez bien la fin, Natacha me fait toujours bien rire!
> 
> Est-ce que vous pensez que Jérémy va pardonner à Alex?
> 
> xx


	6. Pardonner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. Encore. 

« Putain tu fais chier...»

 

**PDV ALEX**

Il a un putain de rendez-vous avec une putain de fille. Voilà ce que je n’arrête pas de me répéter depuis que je suis partie de chez lui. Mon regard est fixé sur la route alors que mon esprit lui divague totalement. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'affecte autant. C'est sûrement parce qu'il est supposé être gay, mais qu'il sort quand même avec une fille. Mais encore là, qu’est-ce que c’est censé me faire? Rien du tout! S’il veut élargir ses horizon, je ne suis personne pour l’en empêcher… pourtant, je ne peux m’empêcher de voir leur relation du mauvais œil… Il est gay, je le sais, il me l’a dit et il ne s’est pas gêner pour me faire une petite démonstration il y a une semaine déjà…

Non, je crois que ce qui me perturbe c’est qu’ils avaient l'aire super proche, comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Or, il est arrivé en ville il y à peine une semaine et d’après ce que j’ai pu observer, il n’a pas l’air du genre très social, donc je doute qu’il se soit déjà fait une amie en si peu de temps... Elle doit sûrement le connaître depuis même avant qu’il arrive à Dallas ou du moins, assez longtemps pour avoir ce genre de relation avec lui. Le genre de confiance mutuelle.

J'espère tellement qu’il a compris que je ne voulais pas me montrer méchant avec lui, même si c’est exactement ce que j’ai faits. Je sais que je le connais seulement depuis un peu plus qu’une semaine, mais j'adore parler avec lui. Même si les premières fois qu'on s'est parlé je n'ai pas été ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique, j'ai tout de suite aimé sa façon de dire les choses tels quelles le sont. Malgré qu'il soit insécure à cause de son visage, il ne s'empêche pas d'être lui-même et j'admire cela chez lui. Peu de gens en serait capable.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque j’entends des bruits de klaxon provenant de derrière moi. Je regarde dans mon rétroviseur et remarque que le chauffeur en arrière commence à s’impatienter. C’est là qu’en regardant devant moi, je remarque que je suis à l’arrêt devant un _stop_ sauf que je ne sais plus cela fait combien de temps que je suis là… Sûrement beaucoup plus longtemps qu’il ne l’est recommander pour faire un _stop_ …

Je me remets en route et lorsque j'arrive devant chez moi, il n'est pas trop tard et avec un peu de chance mon père n'est peut-être pas encore arriver. C’est avec un grand soulagement que je me stationne dans mon entré et que la voiture de mon n’est pas présente, signe qu’il n’est pas encore revenu du travail. La première chose que je fais une fois dans la maison est de me diriger directement vers ma chambre pour commencer tout de suite mes devoirs, comme ça mon père ne pourras pas chialer que je ne l'ai fait jamais. De qui je me fous? Si ce n'est pas pour les devoirs, il va bien trouver une autre raison pour chialer...

**PDV JÉRÉMY**

  
**\- Quelqu'un aurait déjà dû venir nous chercher! J'avais rendez-vous il y a plus d'une demi-heure!** Je chiale tanné de rester assit, sans rien faire, à attendre que mon nom se fasse appeler   
 ****

 **\- Tu sais bien que les rendez-vous ici son rarement à l'heure**. Me répond simplement Natacha  
 ****

 **\- Ça ne change rien au fait que c'est chiant!** Je lui réplique toujours aussi impatient 

En ce moment j'ai vraiment une humeur de merde et c'est de la faute à notre très chère Natacha! Ce qu'elle m'a dit dans la voiture à propos d'Alex me torture littéralement l'esprit. C'est effrayant de voir tout ce qui c'est passer en quelques jours pour que tout soit autant compliquer! Si Nat m'avait dit la semaine passée qu'Alex pourrait avoir des vues sur moi j'aurais peut-être pu le croire vu son habitude à me relooker le cul ou par le fait qu’il m’ait laissé l’embrasser, mais après aujourd'hui, c'est comme si elle me demandait à nouveau de croire au père noël... Mais là encore après il vient jusqu'à chez moi pour se faire pardonner, je ne sais plus quoi croire.   
 ****

 **\- Bon, tu viens?** Me demande Natacha en me sortant de mes pensées

Je lève la tête pour la regarder et elle me fait signe de la suivre. Ils ont sûrement, enfin, appelé mon nom alors que je divaguais. Il était temps, après plus de vingt minutes de retard!  
 ****

 **\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de chialer que c'est long, mais quand il vienne enfin nous chercher tu es trop perdu dans t'es pensées pour même t'en rendre compte. Tu es une cause perdu mon cher.** Elle me dit en soupirant dramatiquement tout en gardant un sourire sur ses lèvres

Je roule des yeux face à son exagération et me lève pour la suivre elle et l'infirmière. Qu'on en finisse le vite possible.

 

* * *

 

Au moins ça n'a pas pris trop de temps, après seulement une demi-heure on est déjà sorti de l'hôpital. À chaque rendez-vous c'est un peu moins long, ce qui est très bon signe. C’est sûr que maintenant que je n’ai plus de pansement qui me recouvre toute la tête, les visites sont bien moins longues. Le médecin veut simplement voir si je guéris normalement. C’est donc après trente minutes qu’on entre finalement dans la voiture et Natacha ne peut bien sûr pas s'empêcher de faire un commentaire inutile.  
 ****

**\- Tu aurais pu demander à Alex de venir avec toi...**   
****

**\- Je t'en supplie ne me parle pas de lui.** Je lui réponds, déjà agacer par la tournure de la situation

Je n’apprécie aucunement comme il semble s’incruster dans chaque aspect de ma vie. À l’école, chez moi, dans mes pensées et maintenant dans mes conversations. Quand est-ce que j’ai une pause?   
 ****

 **\- Pourquoi? Il n'est pas ton ami?** Elle me demande clairement envieuse dans savoir plus.  
 ****

 **\- Non.** Je lui réponds simplement  
 ****

 **\- Il fessait quoi chez toi alors?** Elle me questionne toujours aussi curieuse  
 ****

 **\- Il venait s'excuser sur la cause qui fait justement qu’on n’est pas ami.** Je lui explique brièvement dans l’espoir que ce soit assez pour qu’elle lâche l’affaire.

Évidemment, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai et elle enchaîne avec une nouvelle question.  
 ****

**\- Il a fait quoi?**   
****

**\- J'aurais jamais du te parler de lui...** Je dis plus pour moi, regrettant de mettre confier à elle par rapport à lui.  
 ****

 **\- Désolé, j'ai juste cru que comme il était ton premier ami à l'école... Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit que sa aurait pu vous rapprocher...** Essaie-t-elle de se justifier  
 ****

**\- Je le connais que depuis une semaine, Natacha! Et sur cette semaine, je lui ais parler un gros total de trois fois, d’accord? Je n'ai pas assez confiance en lui pour lui demander de m'accompagner ici, c'est beaucoup trop personnel et ce n'est pas parce que selon toi il en pince pour moi que c'est une raison pour lui demander ça! Je suis déjà assez perturber par sa présence comme ça.**

Comme je n'aime définitivement pas la tournure que prend la conversation, j'allume la radio pour indiquer que la conversation est terminer, mais à mon plus grand étonnement, Natacha fait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais oser faire jusqu'à présent: elle éteint la radio.  
 ****

 **\- Ah non! Pas cette fois, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la radio à chaque fois que tu n'as plus envie de parler! Il y a une semaine, tu me parlais de lui avec presque des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu’aujourd'hui si sa serait légal de le tuer je suis sûr que tu ne te gênerais pas pour le faire! Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé dans cet intervalle de temps pour que tu changes complètement d'avis à son sujet?** Elle me demande ne cherchant plus a seulement savoir ce qui est arrivé, mais également de le comprendre  
 ****

**\- Oh merde Nat! Je n’ai pas envie de t'en parler et je ne suis pas obliger de tout de dire non plus! Tu sais comment je deviens inconfortable quand on parle trop de moi et de mes problèmes!**   
****

**\- Donc il y a vraiment un problème!?** S’exclame-t-elle  
 ****

 **\- Putain tu fais chier...** Je soupire à bout de nerfs   
 ****

**\- Aller dit moi ce qui est arrivé, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une fois que tu vas m'en avoir parlé tu vas te sentir mieux!**

Je sais qu'elle a raison et je suis conscient que si je continue de tout garder pour moi ça va finir par me ronger de l'intérieur, mais je n’ai pas envie de revivre le moment... D'un autre côté je sais qu'elle ne va pas me juger et elle va même peut-être m'aider à y voir plus claire et à prendre la bonne décision sur si je devrais le pardonner ou non.  
 ****

 **\- Si je te le dit tu me promets de ne pas crier.** Je lui demande  
 ****

 **\- Pourquoi je devrais crier?** Elle me demande clairement inquiète 

**\- Parce que j'ai embrassé Alex il y a une semaine à la première journée d’école, qu'il ne m'a pas repoussé et que le soir même on s’est envoyé des messages et que tout allait bien, il n'avait pas l'aire trop perturber. Mais tu risques plus de crier si je te dis qu'aujourd'hui il était censé venir me chercher pour m'amener à l'école, mais il ne s’est jamais pointer et que quand je suis arrivé à l'école il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que m'insulter sur mon visage en me disant "d'aller me cacher". Alors ton envie de crier?**   
****

**\- NON, MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI CET ENFOIRÉ? ATTEND QUE JE LE REVOIS, IL VA VOIR DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE! IL DEVRAIT AVOIR HONTE! BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FESSAIT CHEZ TOI? TU L'AS EMBRASSÉ?**   
****

**\- Calme toi d'abord, je t’ai dit de ne pas crier! Oui, je l'ai embrassé, c'est pour ça que ça rend la situation encore plus perturbante! Tu vois, je l'ai embrassé, mais il ne m'a pas repoussé alors que juste avant il me disait à quel point il est hétéro, mais ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre encore c'est qu'il a carrément pris part au baiser et il en a profité, je sais plus quoi penser par rapport à ça... Et il était à la maison parce qu'il est venu s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il m'a dit aujourd'hui et il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'a autant insulté alors que la semaine dernière tout allait bien. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout çà et là tu le ramène toujours sur le tapis! Alors on peut changer de sujet?** Je lui demande dans l’espoir d’enfin mettre un terme à cette conversation que je trouve de plus en plus pénible  
 ****

**\- Désoler, c'est juste qu’il est le premier mec à qui tu t'intéresses depuis-**   
****

**\- Ne dit pas son nom!** Je l’interromps. **J’ai assez de problème avec lui depuis qu'il a recommencé à me texter, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas le sens de «je romps avec toi.»**  
 ****

 **\- Il a recommencé à t’envoyer des messages?** Clairement surprise de la nouvelle  
 ****

**\- Ouais... Et il à l'aire déterminer cette fois.**

Je lâche un soupire et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Comment j'ai pu me foutre dans un tel merdier en seulement une semaine? Je sens la main de Natacha me caresser le dos de façon réconfortante et elle me chuchote un : ça va bien aller. C’est seulement lorsqu’elle démarre la voiture que je me rends compte que depuis le début, on est encore dans le stationnement de l’hôpital. Le trajet ce fait en silence et j'en suis plus que reconnaissant, je n'ai plus envie d'y penser même si je sais que c'est impossible. Je ne sais pas si je dois pardonner à Alex parce que ce qu'il m’a dit m’a sincèrement blessé surtout venant de lui qui quelques jours plus tôt me disait que je ne devrais pas avoir honte de moi… Mais d'un côté je sais que j'aurais fait la même chose pour garder une chose aussi importante que le baseball l’est pour Alex... Natacha me dépose devant chez moi, mais avant de sortir de la voiture, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.  
 ****

 **\- Tu ferais quoi à ma place?** Je lui  demande

**\- Je n’en sais trop rien... Tu dis qu'Alex est venu s'excuser, mais je crois qu'avant de le pardonner je m'assurais qu'il soit sincère. Et pour ce qui est de-**   
****

**\- Ne dit pas son nom!** Je l’interromps à nouveau  
 ****

 **\- Tu exagères! Ce n’est quand même pas Voldemort non plus, j'ai le droit de dire son nom!** Elle me dit, irriter par mon comportement enfantin  
 ****

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit, je ne veux pas l'entendre, il y a une différence.** Je lui réponds

Elle roule des yeux, mais reprend tout de même ce qu'elle allait dire.  
 ****

**\- S'il recommence à te texter assure toi qu'il arrête une bonne fois pour toute...**   
****

**\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**   
****

**\- Je n’ai jamais dit que cela allait être facile.**   
****

**\- Je sais… merci.**

Elle me donne un petit sourire en guise de réponse et je sors de la voiture après lui avoir dit au revoir. J'entre dans la maison en ignorant totalement ma tante dans la cuisine et monte directement dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas qu’elle commence à me poser des questions sur comment s’est passé mon rendez-vous alors que je sais qu’elle en a rien à foutre. Elle ne s’est jamais inquiéter pour moi avant et je ne veux pas qu’elle commence par simple pitié. Je m'installe sur mon lit et regarde le plafond et comme si je ne l’avais pas déjà assez fait aujourd’hui, je recommence à me casser la tête avec tous pleins de questions tout à fait inutiles. C'est fous à quel point la vie d'un adolescent de 17 ans peut-être compliqué. Est-ce que pour une fois dans ma vie quelque chose pourrait aller de la façon dont je le veux? Juste pour une fois? Malgré qu’encore une fois il faudrait que je sache ce que je veux vraiment… C'est pas facile de passer à travers tout ça quand on est tout seul, je n'ai plus de parents, ma seule amie est ma travailleuse sociale, je me suis fait planté un couteau dans le dos part Alex, et à chaque fois que j'essaie de passer à autre chose, je n'ai qu'à me regarder dans la glace pour me ramener à la réalité... J'essuie la larme qui a coulé sur ma joue et prend une grande inspiration avant de prendre mon cellulaire et d'envoyer un message à Alex.

**Jérémy**

" Je veux bien croire que tu n'as pas fait ça pour me faire mal, mais le résultat est là. Je ne t'en veux plus parce que je comprends ton choix, mais pour te faire pardonner et ravoir le peu de confiance que je commençais à avoir en toi il faudra plus que de belles paroles. "

Je préfère ne pas perdre de temps et mettre tout de suite les cartes sur table. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

**Alex**

" Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance. "

**Jérémy**

" C'est ce qu'on verra. "

Je range mon téléphone en pensant que la conversation est terminée, mais il vibre une nouvelle fois dans la main, me signalant un autre message.

**Alex**

" Et puis? Ton rendez-vous? "

Je reste longtemps figé sur sa question. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il veut savoir ça? Depuis quand il s’intéresse à cet aspect de ma vie? J'ai cette petite voix dans le fond ma tête qui me dit que c'est parce qu'il est jaloux et qu'il veut être sûr qu'il a encore toutes ses chances, mais je dois me ramener à l'ordre en me rappelant qu'il n'est pas gay. Pourtant, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit Nat _«Tu trouves que je fantasme sur lui, mais tu devrais voir la façon qu'il a de te regarder.»_ Je peux peut-être tester sa théorie...

**Jérémy**

" Natacha est une fille super, j'ai passé une super soirée! "

Je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Voilà le chapitre six :) Alex semble ne pas trop savoir comment réagir face à la relation entre Jérémy et Natacha, mais Jay est tout aussi confus de sa relation avec Alex... 
> 
> Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à la place de Jérémy ? Est-ce que vous pardonneriez à Alex ?
> 
> J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire jusqu'à présent et n'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis !!:)^^
> 
> xx


	7. Confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le genre de chapitre que je considère comme étant de transition, mais sa vaut la peine...;)
> 
> Et même s'il n'arrive pas grand action, je le considère quand même un peu drôle xD
> 
> Il y tout de même un petit complot du côté a Alex..
> 
> Bonne lecture 
> 
> xx

«Je n'ai pas abandonné le projet»

 

**PDV ALEX**

 

J'ai passé la nuit à me retourner sans cesse dans mon lit sans jamais être capable de fermer les yeux plus de trois heures d'affiler. J’ai tout essayé, toutes les positions possibles! Sur un côté et puis sur l’autre, sur le ventre et puis sur le dos, recroqueviller ou en étoile. Avec ou sans couverture ou juste le pied à l’extérieur des couvertures. Cependant, malgré toutes les positions, je n’ai jamais réussi à me changer les idées pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il y a bien pu arriver entre Jay et cette Natacha. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien! Il est censé être gay, et non pas avoir une relation avec une fille, qui plus est, est plus vieille que lui. Je crois que le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça veut sûrement dire que lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il voulait faire quelque chose, il y a une semaine, et qu'il m’a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas c'est probablement parce qu'il avait déjà prévu sa soirée avec madame-la-garce-qui-sors-avec-des-gars-plus-jeunes-que-moi. Ce qui me fait chier aussi, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir puisque j'ai carrément été atroce avec lui, je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler comme je l'ai fait, même si c'était pour le Baseball. Si les gars de l'équipe sont vraiment mes amis, ils vont comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je fais partie de la pièce de théâtre que je suis automatiquement gay. S'ils ne le comprennent pas, tant pis pour eux, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce regard que ma lancé Jay quand je l'ai insulté. Il avait tellement l'aire blessé et même s'il a essayé de le cacher, je l'ai bien vu aller se réfugier dans les toilettes et il ne faut pas être Sherlock pour deviner ce qu'il y a fait... J’aurais tellement voulu pouvoir aller le voir tout de suite pour le consoler et m’excuser, lui dire que je n’en pensais pas un mot et qu’il est magnifique. Je vais tout faire pour regagner sa confiance et son respect. Il le faut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens. J’en ai besoin.

Je regarde mon cadran et remarque qu'il ne me reste plus que quinze minutes avant que mon alarme ne sonne. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école, mais quel étudiant en a vraiment envie? Je pourrais commencer à me préparer tout de suite, mais je ne veux pas faire de bruit et risquer que mon père vienne dans ma chambre. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Il devrait partir bientôt travailler de toute façon, je peux attendre encore un peu. Moins de cinq minutes après, j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer et la porte du garage s'ouvrir et se refermer signe qu'il est effectivement parti au travail. Je sors de mon lit et vais prendre une douche rapide avant de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je regarde dans l'armoire pour voir ce qui pourrait me donner envie, mais je finis par simplement prendre un croissant avec une banane. Même si je sais que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, je n'ai jamais eu un grand appétit le matin. Une fois que j'ai fini de manger, je monte dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je regarde l'heure et remarque que je suis en avance. Une idée me passe par la tête et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je prends mes clés qui traînent sur la commode à côté de mon lit et sors de la maison sans oublier de verrouiller la porte derrière moi. Je m'installe dans le siège conducteur, derrière le volant, et me mets en route, mais pas vers l'école. J'essaie de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ce que je m'apprête à faire... Je verrai comment gérer le tout en temps et lieux. En moins de temps qu’il ne le faut pour le dire, me voilà déjà qui me gare devant sa maison et avant même de m'en rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire, je suis déjà sur le bas de sa porte. J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà partie... Je lève mon poing pour cogner à la porte quand...

 

**PDV JÉRÉMY**

 

Je suis dans la cuisine quand ma tante vient me rejoindre, j'ignore totalement sa présence comme à chaque fois et continue de lire le journal quand mon cellulaire vibre dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je le prends, mais avant même de voir de qui est le message, je vois l'heure qui s’affiche et me dépêche de finir de manger. Je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas! Je passe rapidement une dernière fois par ma chambre, pour ramasser mon sac et m’assurer que j’ai bien tout ce dont j’ai besoin pour ma journée. Je redescends les escaliers et m’apprête à sortir de la maison quand ma tante m'interpelle.

**\- Jérémy!**

Je me retourne vers elle et la question du regard avec un sourcil haussé. Qu’est-ce qu’elle me veut encore?

**\- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que nous ayons une conversation.** Elle me dit d’un ton presque solennel qui me donne presque qu’envie de lui rire au visage

**\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis pressé là?** Je lui demande comme si ce n’était pas assez évident que j’ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de discuter avec elle. **Cela ne t'a pas dérangé de ne pas me parler pendant presque treize ans alors je suis sûr que tu peux attendre que je revienne de l'école.** Je lui réponds avec un dédain clair dans ma voix

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que j'ouvre la porte à la voler, je sors sur le bas de la porte, mais je m’arrête direct dans mon mouvement quand je réalise que j'ai oublié de reprendre mon cellulaire après avoir vu l'heure. Je retourne à l'intérieur et passe à côté de ma tante, qui n’a pas bougé d’où elle se tenait, pour aller dans la cuisine, il est sur la table. Je le prends et me remets en marche pour aller à l'école. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard deux jours d'affiler, on a vu ce que cela donnait... Je marche assez vite et j'arrive à l'école en moins de quinze minutes, je vais tout de suite prendre mes livres pour mon premier cours qui, si je me souviens bien, est anglais. Il me reste encore un peu de temps avant que je doive aller à mon cours et j’aimerais bien utiliser ce temps pour essayer de trouver Mélanie pour lui parler de la pièce de théâtre... Vu ce qui est arrivé avec Alex et son équipe, je doute qu'il continue à venir aux répétitions et comme Mélanie est la seule autre personne que je connais qui fait partie de la pièce, elle va sûrement pouvoir aller parler à la responsable pour trouver un nouveau Marc. Je cherche une tête rousse du regard, mais ne la vois nulle part. Tant pis, je lui parlerais ce midi. La cloche retentit et comme tous les élèves je me dirige vers ma salle de cours. Je m'assieds à la même place que la dernière fois dans le fond et le cours commence. C’est après quelques minutes seulement que je remarque qu'Alex n'est pas encore arrivé. Il est censé être assis à côté de moi, mais la place est vide. À peine quelques secondes après ma constatation de l’absence d’Alex, on entend des coups donner à la porte et justement, Alex entre à la volée dans la classe avec le souffle le court, signe qu'il a couru. La professeure le regarde désespérée, sûrement déjà tanné de son habitude à arriver en retard au cours, et lui fait signe d'aller à sa place. Alex étant Alex, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire, que de prendre une posture bien droite et de dire avec une voix grave, qui ne ressemble en rien avec sa vraie voix : «À vos ordres Capitaine!». La classe se met à rire et même moi, je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Alex, fière de lui, n'arrête pas sourire quand il vient finalement s'installer à sa place, à côté de moi.

**\- Je t'ai fait rire.** Il me dit, toujours avec son sourire, alors qu’il sort son cahier de note de son sac.

**\- Faux.** Je lui réponds malgré qu’on sait tous les deux que c’est vrai

**\- Menteur, je t'ai vu sourire.** Il me dit en me donnant un petit coup de coude, comme si on était complice.

**\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu fais l'idiot.** Je me contente de répondre en roulant des yeux

**\- Arrête, tu es trop gentil voyons, pas besoin de me complimenter de la sorte.**

Il met une main sur son cœur en exagérant une expression heureuse. Je roule une nouvelle fois des yeux face à son comportement enfantin, mais encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

**\- Tu étais où?** Je lui demande sans trop savoir pourquoi… Ce n’est pas comme si la réponse m’intéresse…

  
**\- De quoi tu parles?**

  
**\- Pour arriver en retard.** Je précise

  
**\- Oh... rien d'important, je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer.**

Je hoche la tête, mais remarque qu'il commence à sourire comme un con, pourquoi il sourit comme ça? Je le regarde attentivement en essayant de savoir pourquoi et une seule explication me vient à l’esprit.

**\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore.** Je lui dis sans le quitter des yeux

  
**\- Oh crois-moi tu vas bientôt être mis au parfum.** Il se contente de me dire tout en restant mystérieux 

Son sourire s'agrandit, comme si cela était possible, et pour la première fois depuis qu’il est arrivé, il porte son attention au cours signe que la conversation est terminée et qu'il ne me dira rien de plus. Connard. Je ne porte pas attention au cours et commence à griffonner sur le bureau, ne trouvant rien de plus intéressant à faire. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il vient de me dire, je ne veux pas avoir un mal de tête. Le cours passe à une lenteur infernale, c'est presque comme si le temps au lieu d'avancer reculait. Je passe mon temps à faire tout sauf écouter la professeure et quand il reste enfin qu'une dizaine de minutes, je regarde l'horloge et compte les secondes qui passent.

**\- Bon, je veux l'attention de tout le monde, je parle pour vous monsieur Harris.** Dit l’enseignante à mon intention, sans toutefois que je n’y porte une réelle importance, l’horloge est beaucoup plus intéressante

Alex me donne un coup pour me sortir de la lune et me fait signe d'écoute ce que dit la prof. Je me redresse sur ma chaise et dirige toute mon attention à la madame qui se tient en avant de la classe. 

**\- Merci de vous joindre à nous Jérémy.** Me dit la prof qui a clairement remarqué mon manque d’attention pour son cours. **Donc ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que vous allez bientôt avoir une recherche à faire sur un sujet que j'aurai décidé. Cette recherche se fait en équipe de deux et comme je ne veux pas me casser la tête à faire les équipes ou les prendre en note, votre partenaire est celui assit à côté de vous et ce n'est pas négociable.**

De mieux en mieux! À chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, il doit être là ou du moins, il n’est pas loin derrière! Une chance que je le supporte au minimum, mais cela serait tout de même bien d’avoir un peu de repos par rapport à sa présence…. Je commence à ranger mes choses en attendant que la cloche sonne, puisqu’il ne reste que quelques secondes avant la fin du cours. Quand elle sonne enfin je me dépêche de sortir puisque j’espère être assez vite pour échapper à Alex, mais aussi, si j'ai un peu de chance je peux peut-être attraper Mélanie à la sortie de son cours. Cela me prend quelque secondes avant de la repérer dans le troupeau d’élèves qui se retrouve dans le corridor, mais je fini par la voir enfin au loin. Alors que je me mets en route pour la rejoindre, une main attrape mon poignet et cette main appartient à nul autre qu'Alex.

**\- Lâche-moi, Alex. Il faut que j'aille parler à Mélanie à propos de la pièce!** Je l’informe en espérant qu’il me lâche sans poser de questions.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la pièce?**

Je dois presque me retenir pour ne pas lui rire au nez. Je le regarde incrédule et durant un instant et je me demande s’il me pose réellement la question. Sauf que son expression me prouve qu’il ne sait vraiment pas de quoi je parle. Je me dégage doucement de sa prise sur ma main et me tourne vers lui complètement pour le regarder en face.

**\- Eh bien comme tu arrêtes le projet, je veux l'avertir pour qu'elle puisse commencer tout de suite à trouver un nouveau Marc. J'aurais bien été voir la responsable de la pièce moi-même, mais je ne sais pas où la trouver donc, je me suis dit que Mélanie pourrait m'aider.**

Je vois que mon explication ne semble que le confondre encore plus qu’il ne l’était, mais je ne dis plus rien.

**\- Tu veux bien dire où tu as été cherché l'idée que je ne faisais plus la pièce? Je n'ai pas abandonné le projet et je n'en ai aucunement l'intention non plus. Pourquoi tu penses ça?** Il me demande ne comprenant clairement comment j’ai pu en venir à cette conclusion

C’est à mon tour de ne pas comprendre ce qu’i me dit et je ne peux que froncer les sourcils face à ses mots. Je ne comprends pourquoi il veut continuer… Les autres joueurs ne vont pas le viré de l’équipe?

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais du Baseball?**

**\- Ils vont bien devoir se faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas gay même si j'en joue le rôle. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi dans l'équipe, ils vont devoir faire avec.**

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire parce que je vois qu’il fait un effort, il essaie vraiment de se racheter. Je hoche la tête pour lui indiquer que j'ai compris et sans savoir trop pourquoi je m'avance et le prends dans mes bras, il est un peu surpris au début, mais il finit par fermer ses bras autour de moi. Je lui chuchote un «merci» parce que même si je n'aime pas mon visage, même si j'en suis très insécure, même si je suis persuadé que moins on me voit mieux c'est, je suis sûr que la pièce pourrait m'aider à prendre un peu confiance en moi et... Même s'il a vraiment été salaud avec moi, et que je ne l’ai pas complètement pardonné pour ce qu’il m’a dit, c'est avec lui que je veux faire la pièce et personne d'autre. C'est peut-être con de ma part de le laisser s’en sortir sans plus lui faire la tête, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux juste pas rester fâcher contre lui longtemps. Je me défais de notre étreinte et lui donne un baiser sur la joue, parce que je sais que cela le perturbe et que j’aime bien le voir rougir, avant de partir à mon casier et déposer mes trucs. Je vais en sciences pour mon deuxième cours et j'ai le sentiment qu'il va être aussi pénible que mon cours d'anglais.

 

* * *

 

Je déclare officiellement cette journée comme étant la plus interminable de ma vie! Je suis sûr qu'il a un problème avec le système temporel puisque c'est impossible que ce soit aussi long! Je viens de sortir de mon cours et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu dix ans de vie. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'aller porter mes choses dans mon casier et me dirige directement à la cafétéria avant que la file ne soit trop longue et que je doive attendre une autre éternité avant d’avoir mon dîner. Heureusement lorsque j’arrive, il n’y a pratiquement personne et je commende mon repas presqu’instantanément et parsm'installer à la même table que je prends depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette école. Ce n'est pas long qu'une tête rousse fait apparition devant moi.

**\- Tu as commencé à pratiquer la pièce?** Elle me demande avant même de s’assoir à la table 

  
**\- Bonjours Mélanie, oui je vais bien, merci et toi?** Je lui demande, mais avant même qu’elle ne répondre je continu. **Oh génial alors comment se passe ta journée? Moi elle est atrocement longue, j'ai hâte qu'elle finisse, mais merci de demander. Sinon tu voulais savoir quelque chose en particulier?**

  
**\- C'est vraiment toi qui me fait la leçon sûre comment tenir une véritable conversation de courtoisie?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire parce que c'est vrai que je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure personne pour être sympathique durant une conversation.

**\- Donc?** Elle me demande, attendant toujours la réponse à sa question

  
**\- J'ai lu le scénario en entier hier avant de me coucher, mais je n'ai pas encore à proprement parlé commencé à la pratiquer.** Je l’informe

  
**\- C'est déjà un début.**

Je hausse les épaules et prends une nouvelle bouchée de mon repas tout en gardant ma tête penché. Vers la fin du repas, Alex vient nous rejoindre parce que Mélanie lui a fait signe de venir, sûrement pour pouvoir lui poser la même question, ou lui aussi des questions sur la pièce de théâtre. Je n'écoute pas vraiment leur conversation parce que dans le fond je m'en fous un peu de savoir s'il a pratiqué la pièce ou non. Je suis encore en train de manger quand les deux quitte la table. Mélanie me fait un signe de main alors qu'Alex lui me dit :

**\- On se voit ce soir!**

Je me stop net de manger à cette parole. Ce soir? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on devrait se voir ce soir? De quoi il parle?

**\- Quoi ce soir? Pourquoi on se verrait ce soir?** Je lui demande

  
**\- À tantôt!** Se content-il de me répondre

Il ignore complètement ma question et part me laissant planter là, à me faire beaucoup d’idées sur pourquoi je devrais le voir ce soir. Je le regarde partir et juste avant que je le perde de vu, il se retourne et lorsqu'il voit que je le regarde toujours, il me fait un clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa route. Euh... d'accord, je crois que je vais l'avoir ce mal de tête au final...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme dit au début, plus un chapitre transitoire, mais...
> 
> Croyez moi... vous voulez lire le prochain chapitre ;)
> 
> xx


	8. Travailleuse Sociale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex est jaloux.

«T'es sérieusement en train de me faire une crise de jalousie?»

 

 

«On se voit ce soir...» Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis qu'Alex la prononcer. Pour quoi faire il voudrait me voir ce soir? On n'a rien de prévu et je sais que maintenant on doit faire le projet d'anglais, mais on a reçu les instructions aujourd'hui, je doute que ce soit pour ça. Non, je suis sûr que cela a un rapport avec ce qu'il m'a dit dans le cours d'anglais quand il souriait comme un con et qu'il a dit que «je serais bientôt mis au parfum». Je redoute le pire. Je n'ai même pas encore fini mon dîner et pour être franc je n'ai plus faim, je me suis trop tourmenter l'esprit à cause d'Alex que ça m'a coupé l'appétit. Je jette mon restant de nourriture dans la poubelle et je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un arrêt aux toilettes que la cloche sonne. Je retiens mon envie et vais directement chercher mes livres d'histoire. Quand j'arrive dans la classe Alex est déjà là, avec deux de ses amis de l'équipe de baseball. J’en reconnais un comme étant celui qui m’a aidé à trouver la classe de mathématique lorsque je cherchais Alex… Je m'installe à la même place qu'au premier cours, c'est-à-dire, à côté de la fenêtre. Les vingt premières minutes du cours vont relativement bien, mais après cela, je n'en peux plus. J'ai vraiment envie de pisser. Je commence à taper du pied en même temps d'appuyer sans cesse sur le bouton de mon crayon. Le bruit de clic-clic m'aide à penser à autre chose, mais je pense bien que je commence à énerver les personnes autour de moi puisque je commence à avoir des petits regards noirs de la part de certains de mes camarades. Je baisse la tête pour éviter leur regards sur mon visage, mais je n’arrête pas pour autant car, je n’en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser, moi ça m'aide à me retenir de pisser devant toute la classe. Et je préfère franchement recevoir des regards de travers que de me taper la honte devant toute la classe en pissant dans mon froc.

**\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème monsieur Harris?** Me demande le professeur en remarquant mon agitation.

**\- J'ai une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes.** Je l’informe en espérant qu’il me laisse quitter son cours le temps que j’aille faire un tour aux toilettes

**\- Vous auriez dû y penser avant le cours, vous avez eu assez de temps pour y aller.** Il me répond sans aucune pitié pour ma vessie qui est sur le point d’exploser.

**\- Quand j'ai voulu y aller la cloche avait déjà sonné.**

Je déteste lorsque les professeurs font cela. Nous dises qu’on aurait dû y aller avant, quand on avait encore le temps. Ils n’ont pas pensé peut-être que je ne l’avais pas justement le temps d’y aller ou que je n’avais tout simplement pas envie à ce moment précis.

**\- Je suis sur alors que si vous avez été capable de vous retenir jusqu'à maintenant vous pouvez attendre la fin du cours.**

**\- Je ne suis pas du même avis.**

Sans demander la permission, je me lève et sort de la classe et cours le plus rapidement que ma vessie me le permet aux toilettes les plus proches. Mon soulagement est immédiat lorsque j’y arrive enfin sans mettre pissé dessus. Je profite de ne plus être dans mon cours pour regarder mon cellulaire et voir si je n'ai pas un message et justement, j'en ai un.

 

**Natacha**

"Demain, rendez-vous chez le psy. Je vais venir te chercher à l'école, donc attend moi quand tu finis demain"

 

Je ne peux m’empêcher de laisser un grognement passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais aller voir un psy? En quoi me coucher sur le dos sur un sofa et me rappeler ce que j’ai vécu est censé m’aider à aller mieux? On arrête pas de me dire qu’il faut que j’aille de l’avant, mais comment ils veulent que j’y arrive s’ils n’arrêtent pas de me ramener à ce jour? Déjà qu’il suffit que je regarde mon reflet pour revoir la scène… Je relis une nouvelle fois le message de Natacha et soupire avant de lui répondre.

 

**Jérémy**

" Tu vas rester avec moi ou je rentre en bus? "

 

Cela ne sert à rien de que je lui dise que ça ne serve à rien que j’y aille parce qu’en la connaissant elle va seulement me sortir le discourt du «Oh mais c’est bon pour toi te parler à quelqu’un et de ne pas garder toutes tes émotions en toi.» Je range mon téléphone dans mes poches et sort de la cabine pour me dirige vers les lavabos en faisant bien attention à ne pas relever la tête pour ne pas me voir dans le miroir.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas avoir honte de te regarder dans le miroir.**

Je sursaute et mets ma main droite sur mon cœur quand j'entends Alex. Je relève la tête et remarque qu'il se tient juste à côté de la porte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il devrait encore être en classe.

**\- Imbécile! Tu m'as fait peur!**

**\- J'ai vu ça.** Il me répond, un sourire en coin, fier de lui

**\- Pourquoi tu es là?** Je lui demande, il devrait être en classe

**\- Tu es parti sans rien dire, je voulais être sûr que rien n'allait de travers...**

Je reste quelques secondes surpris de ce qu’il vient d’avouer. Il a vraiment quitté le cours juste pour venir voir si j’étais correct?

**\- Merci de t'inquiéter, mais j'avais juste vraiment envie d'aller pisser.**

Il ne dit rien de plus et reste appuyer contre la porte. Je suis en train de me laver les mains quand je sens mon cellulaire vibrer dans ma poche arrière annonçant la venue d'un nouveau message. Probablement la réponse de Natacha. Je ne peux pas prendre mon téléphone puisque j'ai les mains encore toutes savonneuses, mais Alex lui...

**\- Tu peux prendre mon cellulaire dans ma poche arrière et me dire c'est quoi le message?**

Bon cela serait clairement un mensonge de dire que je ne viens pas juste de lui demander ça juste pour le voir rougir… Je tourne la tête pour le regarder et il me regarde avec ce regard de «tu es sérieux ou tu te fous de ma gueule?». Je lui fais comprendre que je suis sérieux et il commence à s'avancer lentement vers moi comme s'il avait peur que je le morde.

**\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?**

Il lâche un bruit que je ne suis pas capable de déterminer et avance enfin jusqu'à moi et prend mon téléphone en vitesse dans ma poche arrière comme s'il avait peur de me toucher. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais toucher mon cul avant... Je finis de me rincer les mains pendant que lui regarde de qui vient le message. Directement lorsqu'il voit de qui vient le message, je vois que ça ne lui plaît pas et même si je sais de qui est le message je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

**\- C'est de qui?** je demande innocemment

**\- Natacha...** il me répond comme si le nom lui avait brûlé la langue 

**\- Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?**

Encore une fois, je me doute parfaitement de ce que dit le message. Mais encore une fois, j’ai se désire de tester la théorie de Natacha selon laquelle, Alex ne serait pas aussi hétéro qu’il ne le prétend. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec Alex, le sujet «Natacha» semble être un bon moyen de voir ce qu’il en est…

**\- Qu’elle ne te laisserait jamais rentré seul chez toi, qu'elle va aller te porter jusque chez toi.** Sur un ton cassant

Je reste surpris par le ton qu’il a utilisé… Je veux dire… je sais bien qu’il ne porte pas Natacha dans son cœur, mais là il a carrément craché ces paroles comme s'il avait du poison dessus. Il dépose mon téléphone sur le comptoir et je vois bien qu'il veut dire quelque chose, mais il se retient.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y a un problème?** Je ne peux m’empêcher de posé, même si je sais quel est le problème…

**\- Oui, il en a un! Tu n'es pas censé être gay?** Il finit par me demander en criant presque, comme s’il était déjà à bout de nerfs

**\- La dernière fois que j'ai regardé oui, je suis toujours gay.** Je lui confirme, ne relevant pas le fait que ce soit bizarre qu’il me pose cette question

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous à sortir avec l'autre? Je ne comprends pas!**

Donc c’est vraiment cela qui le dérange depuis le début? Que je «sorte» avec Natacha? Sans être capable de me retenir plus longtemps, je pars à rire comme jamais, je dois presque me tenir le ventre. Il croit vraiment que je sors avec Natacha! Je sais bien que c’est ce que je lui ai laissé croire, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit en train de me faire une crise de jalousie.

**\- Arrête de rire il y a rien de drôle!**

J'arrive finalement à reprendre mon souffle et le regarde dans les yeux.

**\- C’est toi qui me fais rire, idiot!** Je finis par lui dire après avoir repris mon calme. **Tu es sérieusement en train de me faire une crise de jalousie?**

**\- Ne change pas de sujet!** Il me répond sur la défensive

**\- Mais Alex, je ne suis jamais sorti avec Natacha.** Je lui avoue

**\- Quoi? Mais oui! La dernière fois quand je suis venu pour m'excuser elle est arrivée et vous être parti en rendez-vous.** Il m’explique, certain d’avoir la bonne version de l’histoire

Je dois presque me retenir pour ne pas partir dans un nouveau fou rire. Il est vraiment sûr que j’ai une quelconque relation avec Natacha qui va bien plus loin que celle d’amitié. Mais ce qui me fait encore plus rire, c’est comment il réagit en ce moment. Pourquoi est-ce que cela le dérange autant? Est-ce qu’il se rend seulement compte du ridicule de la situation?

**\- J'avais un rendez-vous, oui, mais chez le médecin pour vérifier que tout va bien avec mes blessures, Alex. Natacha n'est rien d'autre que la travailleuse sociale en charge de mon dossier. Il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien entre elle et moi.** Je lui explique plus en détail pour ne plus qu’il y ait de malentendu

**\- Oh... J'ai cru que... toi et elle c'était… plus.** Il me dit en bafouillant avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. **Merde, je suis trop con putain.**

**\- «Con» est faible comme terme.** Je lui réponds sans passer par quatre chemins. **Comment as-tu pu penser que j’étais avec elle alors que je crois avoir été assez claire sur le fait d'être gay?** Je lui demande sérieusement

**\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est juste que quand je vous ai vu ensemble, je ne sais pas...** Il essaie d’expliquer sans trop y arriver

**\- T'inquiète, je te trouve adorable quand tu es jaloux.** Je lui dis avec plus de douceur dans ma voix

Il ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait me contredire, mais se résigne à ne rien dire. Je crois qu’il s’est assez ridiculiser pour aujourd’hui et qu’il a compris que cela ne servait à rien de me contredire alors qu’on sait parfaitement tous les deux que c’est la vérité. Je prends mon téléphone qui est toujours sur le contoire et me dirige vers la porte pour sortir des toilettes, mais quand je passe à côté d'Alex, je m’arrête et lui donne un baiser sur la joue avant de partir et de retourner en classe. J'entre à nouveau dans la classe, sans même prendre la peine de cogner à la porte, et retourne à ma place en faisant comme si je n'étais jamais partie. Le prof ne fait pas de commentaire et continue son cours comme si rien n’était arrivé. Après plusieurs minutes, je remarque qu'Alex n'est toujours pas revenu des toilettes et après mûre réflexion, je doute qu'il revienne…

Après encore plusieurs heures à être assit dans une classe à écouter un professeur parler, la cloche, annonçant la fin des cours, se fait enfin entendre et je ne me fais pas prier pour rentrer chez moi. Avant de partir, je passe tout de même par mon casier pour aller chercher mon manteau et par la suite je me mets tout de suite en route vers chez moi, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et la musique à fond. Même si je suis content que l’école soit enfin arriver à une fin, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis content du fait que je doive maintenant rentrer à la maison et affronter ma tante. Je sais déjà qu’elle va vouloir qu’on ait une conversation sur un sujet qu’elle seule trouve pertinent d’aborder. Alors disons simplement que ce n’est pas trop dans mes envies du moment de faire la conversation. C’est pour cela que je prends mon temps, je prends le chemin le plus long et aux intersections, je laisse les voitures passer avant de passer à mon tour. Malheureusement, l’inévitable arriva et je finis par me retrouver devant la maison de ma tante. Je profite de mes derniers instants de calme avant d’entrer dans ma nouvelle maison. Comme je le redoutais, j'ai à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur que je me fais bombarder de questions.

**\- Tu étais où? Pourquoi tu arrives aussi tard? L'école a fini il y a trois quarts d'heure! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps?** Elle me demande sans me laisser le temps de répondre

**\- J'ai marché.** Je lui réponds simplement

Ma réponse ne semble pas lui plaire, mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire de plus? Je lui aie dit la vérité, je n’ai juste pas précisé le fait que je cherchais à l’éviter.

**\- Pendant 45 minutes?** Elle me demande septique 

**\- Faut croire.**

Avoir su qu’elle réagirait autant face à mon retard j’aurais fait un plus grand détour pour profiter encore un peu du calme que j’avais. J'enlève mes chaussures et me dirige vers les escaliers dans l'espoir d'aller rejoindre ma chambre, mais ma tante ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

**\- Jérémy Ryan Harris! Dans le salon, tout de suite!** Ordonne-t-elle en haussant la voix 

Je lâche un grognement pour démontrer mon mécontentement, mais me dirige tout de même dans le salon. Même si je veux m’enfermer dans ma chambre au plus vite, je ne veux pas non plus qu’elle me suive jusqu’en haut. Je suis mieux d’en finir maintenant. Je m'installe donc dans le fauteuil qui se trouve en face de la télévision et ma tante vient s'assoir en face de moi sur la table basse. On reste un moment assit là sans rien dire et c’est lorsque je vois qu'elle va pour parler, que je prends la télécommande et allume la télévision pour la couper dans son élan. J’ai dit que j’allais l’écouter, pas que j’allais lui rendre la tâche facile pour autant. Ça ne prend pas de temps que l'écran de la télévision devient noir et que ma tante me lance un regard noir.

**\- Ça suffi, Jérémy! Je sais que tu m'en veux pour tout ce que j'ai fait autant à toi qu’à tes parents, mais-**

**\- À ta propre sœur.** Je précise en la coupant.

**\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Jérémy! J'étais jeune et en colère, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine. Je sais qu'il est trop tard et que le mal est fait et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais tu pourrais au moins faire des efforts pour être plus vivable!**

Je la regarde et pour la première fois, je ne sais presque pas quoi dire. Elle est là à essayer de se justifier en se faisant passer pour la victime dans l’histoire alors que tout est de sa faute!

**\- Pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts pour une femme qui a lâchement laissé tomber sa sœur? Qui n'a jamais pris de ses nouvelles.** Je lui dis, lui rappelant ainsi le vrai déroulement de l’histoire. **Tu n'es même pas venu à l'hôpital quand grand-mère était sur son lit de mort parce que tu ne voulais pas lui faire face! Tu espères vraiment que parce qu’ils ne sont maintenant plus là, tout va miraculeusement redevenir comme avant?** Je lui demande sérieusement, sauf que je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et continu. **Tu n'as jamais envoyé de mot pour mon anniversaire ou pour noël, tu as simplement fait comme si nous existions plus! Désolé si selon toi je ne suis pas «vivable», mais tu vas devoir t'y faire parce que même si tu es la sœur de ma mère tu n'es plus rien pour moi, aussi morte qu'elle.** Je lui dis, les mots brulant mes lèvres comme du venin.

Elle reste un instant sous le choc de mes paroles, mais rapidement elle se reprend en main.

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire tout ça! Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme erreur, mais j'essaie de me rattraper! Je m'intéresse à toi, Jérémy! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour essayer de faire ta vie ici la plus confortable possible, mais tu refuses de t'ouvrir à moi! Tu ne me dis rien, je ne savais même pas que tu allais participer à la pièce de l'école.** Elle argumente en rejetant la faute sur moi.

**\- Tu ne peux pas revenir comme une fleur après tout ce que tu as fait et espérer que...** J’arrête de parler lorsque ses paroles s’enregistrent enfin dans ma tête. **Attends, comment tu sais que je fais partie de la pièce de théâtre?**

**\- Il ne te la pas dit?** Elle me demande, surprise

**\- Qui?**

**\- Un certain Alex est venu ici ce matin, il voulait t'amener à l'école, mais tu étais déjà partie.** Elle m’explique. **Je lui ai demandé qui il était et il m’a dit que vous étiez partenaire de jeu, on a un peu parlé et je l'ai invité à venir manger ce soir. Il m'avait l'air très sympathique.**

Oh putain de merde. C'est pour ça qu'il est arrivé en retard ce matin et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme un attardé mental. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant un «non, mais ce n’est pas vrai», je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive pour de vrai.

**\- Il est censé arriver pour quelle heure?** Je lui demande

**\- Dans un peu moins de 30 minutes...** M’informe-t-elle. **Il ne t'a rien dit à ce propos?** Elle me demande perplexe 

**\- Merde!** Je m’exclame.

**\- Il a dit que vous alliez pouvoir travailler sur la pièce en attendant que le souper soit près.** Elle me dit comme si cela pouvait améliorer quoique ce soit

**\- Il veut pratiquer la pièce?** Je dis pour moi-même

Pourquoi il voudrait pratiquer la pièce? On ne peut pas pratiquer sans finir par avoir nos lèvres coller ensemble. Oh quoique ça ne doit pas être trop pénible finalement... Sans rien dire à ma tante, je me lève du sofa et cours jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'entends me crier que la conversation est loin d'être terminé, mais je ne pourrais pas en avoir moins à foutre qu'en ce moment. Il faut que je me prépare avant qu'Alex arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 8!! J'espère que cela vous à plus et vous a donner envie de savoir la suite pour savoir ce qui va arriver entre Jay et Alex
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition ;) Ainsi que des petits moments... ;)
> 
> Aussi je voudrais savoir vos théories sur ce qu'à fait Tante Judy pour que Jérémy soit autant en colère contre elle!
> 
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Bisou  
> Catherine xx


End file.
